Passing of An Angel
by crystallynn
Summary: A 14 year old girl is now a servent for the great musician Erik Destler, Erik feels drawn to her, but why? Is it because she can do almost anything? Or perhaps she looks exactly like Christine?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Paris, 1871

I reached the end of the dark tunnel and pushed the wooden door open; I looked around the pitch black forest making sure no one was around. I suddenly laughed, of course there wasn't anyone around, it was somewhere in the middle of the woods where sometime ago while I was building my lair I was also working on a small cottage for me to live in if I ever decided to leave the rotten cage, I never thought I would use it but here I am making my way too it.

I listened to the small leaves and sticks crack beneath my feet when suddenly I heard a second pair of footsteps from behind. I stopped and so did the others. _Fools!_ Someone from the mob must have followed me; it's just too bad they will never see the light of day again. I slowed my pace giving them time to catch up, I heard him; he was close, close enough for me at least. In a flash I turned and wrapped my hands around the fool's neck, I couldn't see him but I didn't care. A rather small neck this man has, soft, too soft. My eyes widen, it was no man but a woman! She shouldn't have followed me, it was her loss, her fault to follow the monster not mine. I squeezed harder, I was sure she would be dead in a minute. I then felt her hands all over me trying to push me away; I had to give a smirk, _poor girl_.

"Erik…" she let out. My hands quickly released her and she fell to the floor coughing wildly, how did she know my name? No one knew my name except,

"Christine…" I whispered. The girl glanced up and for once I finally looked at her, she had long brown curls that were wild around her shoulders, big beautiful brown eyes, and pale milky skin. She is Christine.

Pain filled my veins as I fell to my knees and crawled to her. Tears poured out as I begged her to forgive me.

"I'm sorry Christine; please…please forgive me…" I couldn't breath, I just tried to strangle my one true love, I tried to take her life away. I then felt two small hands upon my shoulders, they trailed to my face, one caressed my scarred cheek then they both lifted my face. My eyes met hers.

"Forgive _me_ Erik," I did not understand her words. Forgive her? Why should I forgive her when she has done nothing wrong! Why? Why must I forgive her?

"What are you talking about Christine?" I asked through sobs. She brushed my tears away, and then leaned her forehead against mine. Oh how good it felt to feel her lips so close to mine.

She was trying to say something, but she looked scared to do so. I brushed the pieces of hair that danced on her face from the cold wind. I suddenly remembered. She left me; she left me to go with…

"Where is Raoul?" I asked with grief. Tears starting pouring down her cheeks and she looked away. I took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. "Where is he Christine?" I asked more firm. She finally locked gazes with me.

"I don't lov…" her voice cracked and she closed her eyes. My eyes widen, is she saying she doesn't love him? Is she saying she really chose me but was too scared to say it?

"You don't what?" I asked wanting to hear the rest, needing to hear the rest.

She suddenly looked at me, her eyes were straight. Tears have stopped making their way down her well shaped face, her lips opened to speak.

"I don't love him" she said simply without a doubt in her words. Could it be true? Oh please god let it be true! Let my one true love say what I have wanted to hear for so long.

"Who do you love Christine?" I asked gently stroking her pale wet cheeks. She then gave a small smile and placed a hand on my revolting face and pulled me to her.

"You Erik, I love you," in one swift moment she pulled my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her small body, I deepened the kiss not wanting to miss anything, I wanted to savor each sensation, I wanted Christine. All she did between our kisses was mumble how sorry she was for being foolish and so blind, but never can I be livid with her. We pulled away and the first thing Christine did was smile at me and whispered,

"I love you," then she placed kisses all over my face and ended on my lips. Again I felt the sweet taste of Christine, again I felt her within my arms, again I was with her…and that was all that mattered.

…….

Erik and Christine ran away together and headed for London, where together they slowly developed a life of great happiness. They got married a year later in 1872 and became Erik and Christine Destler, Christine continued her lessons and soon was one of the greatest Opera singers in all of London at the Adelphi Opera House, Erik became manager and main composer of Adelphi, and soon later, after years with his wife became one of the most richest people in all of London.

But in truth all happy stories must come to an end. The people in London stopped hearing from the great Destler couple. Erik Destler's music still soared throughtout the Adelphi Opera House, but Christine was no where is sight to sing for London soceity. Both lovers were no where is sight. It was as if they disapeared yet then again they knew they still were around. Where did they go? And where was Christine?

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Passing of an Angel can give two meanings...thats all I can say about the title...**

**But I hope you all understood this chapter, if not leave the question on the review board and I will gladly answer them on my next chappy!**

**Please review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	2. Chapter 2: Running Scared

**Chapter 2: Running Scared**

Paris, 1886

The rain poured and the thunder roared. I was soaking wet as I felt my legs begin to burn, surly I have been running for at least a hour. I turned my head and gasped as I saw Lucian Grantford catch up. He was still chasing me!

For eight years I have been running from him, all he wanted was to put me away into a cold cell, or even worse, use me to help him satsfiy his pleasure.

_I was only six, walking through the market making my way to the food market. It was then I spotted a delisious apple, I haven't eaten in days and was yearning for food. I slowly made my way to it, I was close, close enough to snatch and run. Snatch. I turned but only to bump into a man in black. I glanced up to see his face and there I saw a man with black eyes. His pepper hair was neatly combed, his black suit stood out as if he was death itself. But his eyes, his dark gaze belonged to a predetor. I turned again hoping I can slip past him but no I didn't. He seized my arm and snatched the apple from my small hand._

"_Please Monsieur" I whispered looking away. "I haven't eaten in days,"_

_He suddenly lifted me up where he carried me to a bench. I sat on his lap staring into his dark eyes. It was then he touched me in a place I dare not describe. I struggled to get away yet he held me firm._

"_Yes you'll do just fine…" he whispered into my ear. I screamed as loud as I could getting peoples attention. Then the french police came. _

_The man stood and held on to my hand so I couldn't escape._

_I had to tell them what he did, I had to tell them what he might do if they leave._

"_Sir! We heard a scream, is she bothering you?"_

_Oh no! I couldn't believe it, he was Chief of Police! No! I couldn't take it, his eyes! His hands! His voice! No!_

_I quickly kicked him as hard as I could, he let me go and I quickly slipped through the two officers that tried to grab me._

_I ran, and didn't stop. _

I sometimes wish I didn't leave the orphanage, but its too late to go back now. I can't return to Marie with men chasing me almost every single second.

I glanced behind me and saw he was getting closer, oh god. If I go with him everything will be over. No more freedom, I can't stay with Lucian.

I looked forward and saw a house, more like a mansion. It had very few lights but it was good enough. Perhaps I could hide there for a while.

"Jaclyn!" He roard from behind.

I gasped as I ran possibly faster toward the mansion. I heard his footsteps, I heard his breath. I ran up the cold stone steps, pushed the heavy door without knocking, ran inside and shut the heavy door. The room I ran into was dark, close to pitch black, the echo of my footsteps told me the room was huge. I never stopped my running until I was forced to hault. I bumped into what felt like a hard wall as I fell on my back on the stone floor. The wall made a grunt and I realized, it was no wall but a man.

My eyes searched for the man but found nothing. Suddenly the man spoke, more like a whisper.

"Christine?"

I frowned. "Who?"

I suddenly gasped as I felt something large grip my shoulders and pull me up to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with fury.

Suddenly I felt cold wind brush all over my body as the door opened to reveal Lucian. He ran in toward me, I quickly without thinking shrugged out of the man's grip and ran behind him where I quickly gripped his coat. I felt him stiffen but suddenly relax as he faced Lucian.

Lucian then straightnened as lights appeared around the room.

…….

I was deep in thought as I walked around my dark manor when suddenly the door was swung open. I quickly turned to see something run in, thankfully my tallent to see in the dark never left me.

I spotted the small figure, but before I could make out who or what it was it bumped into me. I grunted angerly as I saw it fall to the ground. It was then I took a better look, and it was then I saw that the figure… was a small girl, but that was not what caught my attention. It was her eyes, her big innocent chocolate brown eyes, her hair, her long curly brown hair that was wild around her, her lips, the small pink lips.

"Christine?" I whispered breathless.

The girl suddenly frowned.

"Who?"

Anger filled me as I realized that this was not Christine, Christine was dead, gone from my now miserable life.

I quickly took the girl by her shoulders and raised her to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

Suddenly more wind came rushing in as I saw a man come rushing forward toward me and the girl. The girl suddenly stilled and quickly started struggling. I released her and watched as she ran behind me grabing my coat as she did. I froze but relaxed as soon as one of my maids turned on the light. My eyes squinted for just a second before a familiar man came into view. He straightened, then his eyes suddenly widened.

"Erik?" he asked.

"Hello Chief Grantford," I greeted with a small smirk. The girl behind me stilled again, getting a better grip of my coat as if she'll fall to her death.

"Why, I asked you once to call me Lucian I won't ask you again," he said with a laugh. "I thought you were dead,"

"Is that what their saying nowadays?" I asked with a glare. "Have you forgot the reason why I stay indoors now?"

"Well truthfully, yes. I haven't heard from you in ages and just assumed…"

"Assuming won't do anyone any good unless it's a matter of life and death," I stated clearly showing I was in no mood for a cheerful conversation. Lucian straightened again.

"Well pardon the intrusion Monsieur Destler, but this little rat behind you here needs to come with me."

The girl tugged at my coat,

"No," she whispered,

Her voice was no louder then a whisper but I heard it clearly.

"Why? What is it that she has done wrong?" I asked my head narrowed.

"Well, she was caught stealing Monsieur, not only that but I have been chasing this little rat for sometime. She's guitly of many things Monsieur, if you hand her over I will gladly leave you to your business." He said that all in one breath. Guilty of many things? The girl tugged again whimpering this time.

Keeping her here will just cause more trouble. I should just hand her over and save myself the problems that will most likely occur.

"Please…" I heard her murmmur. Was she that desperate?

"Chief, my servant won't be doing such an action any longer." I suddenly said.

The chiefs eyes widened once more as did the girls I'm sure.

"What? Are you saying she works for you?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yes I am, I hired her about five months ago, I sent her out to buy some bread, obviously she refused to obey my order once again." I suddenly glanced behind at the girl, her head was narrowed, she was trying to figure out what was happening. "Looks like my last punishment did not do her any good, this one I assure you will be far more worse." I said as cold as possible, I felt her shiver.

"But Monsieur…"

"No Lucian! She is mine and you shall not touch a hair on her head!" My blood boiled, but what confused me most was how possesive I sounded. Lucian gulped then eyed the girl. He bowed his head and walked away slamming the door.

The girl suddenly walked up by my side. She took a breath then slowly looked up at me.

"Thank you," she said truthfully.

My god she even sounds like Christine.

* * *

**Why hello everyone, please forgive me for spelling or grammar errors, my computer is really not being nice to me. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and I shall write more!**

**Please Review...**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	3. Chapter 3: First Arguments, First Duties

**Chapter 3: First Arguments and First Duties**

I led the girl down the dark corridor to a room that I knew very well, the librabry. I opened the door knowing well the girl would be expecting light but no, there was none.

"Um, Monsieur… are you a creature of the night?" I heard her ask. I turned to her with a deep frown. Creatures of the night were make believe vampires, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What made you think that?" I asked slightly pushing her in the library. I saw her shrug in the darkness.

"With all the stories I read I figured you were one of them since almost every single part of your manor is pitch black." She said without complication. This girl was no child, she was more close to being a woman then a child. Her voice was neither small or sqeaky, nor was it extreamly deep, it just seemed just right.

"You believe that rubish?" I asked heading toward the fire place.

"No, but sometimes its fun to believe." She said watching me light the fire. Once lit if aced her and watched as she took a better look at me.

…….

The man in front of me known as Erik was… well – tall. He was at least six foot something to me. He had thick black as night hair, eyes that were blue yet somehow managed to become green. _Fasinating._ But the one things that caught my attention most was the white mask that covered the right side of his face. Probably deformed, there is no other explination unless he wants to hide his good looks to himself.

"What?" He asked firm. _So he is deformed_.

"Nothing," I resonded, and left it with that. Once the fire was lit I rushed to it and sat down trying to warm myself and dry myself.

I felt him stare at me from behind, probably wondering why I'm soaking wet, well he shouldn't, it is clearly obvious!

…….

Feeling uncomfortable with the silence I cleared my throat causing her to turn.

"Are you alright?" she asked, I nodded and watched as she went back to what she was doing. _Why that little…_

"Enough," I said firm. She turned and stood to face me, she looked annoyed and I nealry laughed.

"What is your name?" I asked. The girl sighed and straightened.

"Jaclyn" she said simply.

"A true french name, I knew someone who would have liked that name very much."

The girl frowned.

"Knew?" She asked. I blinked once then cleared my throat.

"How old are you?" I asked changing the subject. She blinked as well then straightened.

"I'm fourteen I believe, or will be in a week or so," she said clearly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"You'll do just fine," I then said, I watched as she suddenly stilled and went wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly. I frowned at her action and tone of voice. She seemed frightened.

"You seem old enough to learn how to be a proper servent."

At this she relaxed but stilled again. Only it was not a look of fright in her eyes but a look of disbelief.

"What? Your servant? You must be jesting!" She went hysteric when the word servant came to her ears.

"I don't jest," I said simply.

"You can't be serious, I have cooked and cleaned for many and am now very tired of doing such things." She said standing tall in defence mode.

"So you have experience, good, then you can start cleaning the library first." I said with a grin. She looked around the room seeing how much dust there is, she growled and shook her head.

"You do not own me Monsieur, as a matter of fact I don't have to stay here I'll just leave." And with that she turned to make her way out of the library. But I quickly interfered.

"You're leaving right when Lucian is having a fit?" I asked, then laughed which caused her to turn. "You'll be within his grasp if you leave now."

"How do you know? I have been running from him for eight years and I can run for eight more if I have to." Her voice was full of determination. I wish she was right but she wasn't. Once Lucian was angry and truly set out to achieve something he will stop at nothing to get it. I know how Lucian can be, a very disgusting beast is what he can be. He will show Jaclyn this dusgusting side and not just once.

"You want to leave and be rapped by a sick filth then be my guest the door is down the hall to your right." I said without emotion. She was silent with a cold glare stuck to her face. She then sighed.

"What are my duties?" She asked firmly.

"Your attidtue reminds me of someone, can't palce who though." I said while staring into her brown eyes.

"Who do I remind you of?" She asked becoming more calm. I rolled my eyes at her question.

"Perhaps you did not hear me, I said I did not know who," I sighed not needing to be annoyed further.

"Oh, sorry. Do I remind you of your wife or something?" She said with a laugh. I though didn't move an inch. I felt my blood boil and found it intersting how I was begging myself to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, I'm only jesting." She said again with a laugh.

"Its not good to jest," I said silently. Her smile became small and warm as well as her eyes.

"It is when you want to try and make someone happy," she said slow.

"You can look deep within me and you will see for yourself that happiness… is no where to be found." There was silence for a while before I broke it.

"Follow me and I shall show you the rooms you will clean."

And with that I led her outside the library and into many rooms that were filled with dust and cobwebs. Each room she had a comment of _Its too dirty_, or _whats the point of having this room if you don't use it?_ She's a handful, but I have to deal with it. We stopped in the hall way when it suddenly hit her. She tunred to me with angry eyes.

"I have to clean more then ten rooms!" She bellowed.

"And?" I asked simply.

"You have other servants to do half of all that!" Her eyes were wide with disbelief and anger, it was quite amusing actually.

"Yes I do have other servants, but they clean the privet rooms only," I said staring dead into her eyes telling her that not only does she not clean the privet rooms but she does not enter the privet rooms. She nodded.

"Well its unfair…"

"Listen I have been dealing with your complaints throughout the whole night I don't need anymore…"

"No! You listen," my eyes widen as she raised her voice at me. "You expect me to clean and cook. I have to get up early in the mourning, cook your breakfast, clean, then clean some more, then clean even more. Then I have to cook your bloody lunch! Then afterwards clean some more, and more, then after that cook dinner, then clean more, more, more, more and more! And before I know it a full day has gone by and I haven't got any sleep!"

There was silence, all I heard was the echo of her voice. I felt like grabbing her by the shoulders and shake the apology out of her but no, I did nothing.

"Are you finished?" I asked suddenly causing her to flinch. "Because if you are, the library is waiting to be cleaned." She looked at me and glared before stomping and making her way toward the library.

"Dinner is at eight, I expect it done half an hour later." I said with a grin as I heard her murmmur something under her breath.

Then it hit me like lightenning, Her attitude reminds me of… me

* * *

**Hey all,**

**I hope this chapter was ok, for some reason I'm feeling a little down with it. Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors, for my other stories it will work but for some reason it won't work for this one. Alright, please review**

**sevvy's-chick: Thanks alot, it helps when I get reviews like that :)**

**Mrs. Gerard Butler: Thank you as well:)**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	4. Chapter 4: Unbelievable

**Chapter 4: Unbelievable**

I choked on the dust and quickly backed away from the filthy cabinet. This place is _filled_ with dust, cobwebs, and god knows what else. I took a deep breath and continued cleaning the cabinet full of books.

I can not believe I agreed to be his servant! Yes, he saved my life but just because he saved me from a terrible fate does it truly mean I have to serve him!?

"This is ridiculous," I murmured while slamming my fist down on small spiders that crawled from a small dark place in the book case. I whipped my hand and continued cleaning.

Maybe I do owe him this, Lucian is Chief of police and could have the man known as Erik arrested. He is risking a lot.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was eight pm exactly. I sighed, dropped the rag and made my way out of the third room I'm ordered to clean.

"Excuse me Mlle," came an old French voice. I turned to see a maid; her eyes were soft yet troubled. She looked to be in her mid forties.

"Yes?" I responded. She walked up to me and frowned.

"So you're the one whose getting the master all worked up," she said with a grin.

"Worked up?" I questioned.

"Angry," the old woman said plainly. I nodded with a grin of my own.

"You're new here I believe," she stated slowly. I nodded again.

"Yes, arrived today and already doing hard work." I said with a false smile. The old woman laughed.

"Where are you heading to?" She asked after calming herself.

"The kitchens, I am to make dinner for _the master_," I said the last words with such a fake tone of glee. The old woman laughed again.

"You'll get used to it,"

"Well it's easy for you; you don't have to clean most of the rooms in this whole manor." I said with more then a sudden hint of my irritation. The woman sighed.

"Soon it will seem like three rooms," she said warm and smooth.

"When will that be? In five centuries?" I asked.

"No, just soon…" she suddenly looks away in thought then back at me. "Well in your case where you have to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and then most of the manor then maybe a little bit longer,"

I glared at her and she chuckled.

"Do you need help finding your way to the kitchens?" She asked placing her wrinkled, soft hand upon my shoulder.

"No thank you, when he was giving me a tour I mesmerized the whole place." I said with a bit of triumph. She looked at me somewhat amused.

"I'm impressed, what else can you do?"

"We'll soon find out," I said concluding our conversation. She laughed once more and made her way in the opposite direction. I then suddenly hear her turn.

"My name is Camille, if you need anything just ask" she said with a smile. I nodded.

"I'm Jaclyn," I said with another nod, and we went our separate ways.

I looked throughout the kitchen thinking what I'm going to cook for the head of the house. Soup came into view, so soup I will make.

"Un believable," was the last thing I said before cooking dinner.

…….

I paced back and forth all throughout my chambers. What was I thinking? Taking in a thief and god knows what else! Was it because she was just an innocent child? She wasn't even close! When I first laid eyes on her my first thought was indeed that she was just another helpless victim of Lucian, and indeed she is a victim, but she is _not_ helpless. She seems like a survivor, and a pain in the –

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock occurred. With a grunt I rushed to it and opened the door to find Camille.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to sound too rough. She sighed and bowed her head.

"Forgive me for interrupting anything Monsieur but the young lady Jaclyn has stated that dinner will be a bit late."

I flinched and quickly glanced at the grandfather clock. It read eight thirty precisely.

"Un believable," I said with a grunt and rolled my eyes, I moved passed Mme. Camille and made my way to the dinning room. I said half an hour later exactly damn it!

My footsteps echoed all around and it gave me nothing but a headache. My mind was everywhere yet no where, it was on the damn girl in the kitchens, it was on her attitude, it was on the damn reason to why she is here. It was on me for acting incredibly dim-witted for taking her in the first place.

I reached the hall that led to the dinning room; I opened one door leading to it and glanced inside. The table was set, yet no food. I have my reason why I wish to eat at this time and to miss one day of eating is just unacceptable.

On my way to the kitchens I suddenly slow my pace.

"_Erik you must eat! I was told missing one day of dinner is just unacceptable for it will make you ill. You Erik have been missing dinner for years. I won't allow my husband to die of starvation." _

The memory died when a sound came to my ears. The sound of glass breaking and a small screech. My legs were able to move and I rushed to the kitchens, I swung the door open and saw the helpless girl who once hid behind my back from Lucian on the floor favoring her hand. Where the survivor went I had no idea, all I knew was that she had tears in her eyes and blood was dripping on her gray dress. As I took a step forward I suddenly realized something. Her hair was not brown, but black. I don't know how I missed but it was, it was jet black.

She finally seemed to notice I was in the same room with her and she quickly whipped her tears away and stood straight. She stood silent and so did I.

"I thought Camille told you dinner will be late," she says suddenly. I frowned at her words.

"Were you jesting when you said you once served others?" I asked. The girl then frowned at my words.

"No, I was not." She said simply.

"Then you should know that it is un-servant like to treat the master like they are everyone else." I must admit, my words were harsh but it is true what I said. Jaclyn looked at me and cocked her head.

"But you are like everyone else. Just because you have francs and fancy clothing and a big mansion doesn't make you any different. You are a human being, flesh and blood, like everyone else." Her words were simple yet strong enough to take effect. I swallowed as I found myself lost for words.

She stood and suddenly winced as her hand brushed against her dress. She turned from me and quickly grabbed a hand towel; she pressed it to her right palm and winced again.

_The survivor is back._

Literally feeling concerned I went to her. I grabbed her hand and she yanked it away from me.

"Fine, leave it the way it is. Next thing you will know it will get infected and we will have to cut your hand off." There was no doubt in my eyes and because there wasn't she quickly revealed her hand to me.

I grinned as I took her small hand into my large one. I studied the cut, nothing serious; it was a clean cut across the palm. A sudden memory came to mind; Christine once made a cut like this. I poured some warm water over it and watched as she flinched in pain.

She then glanced at me once she heard my small chuckle.

"What may ask my lord is so funny?" Her voice was curious but offended none the less.

"The fact that you say you served many people yet you are completely clumsy," I answered with a grin.

"I have indeed my lord served many, yet it was a long time ago." She said keeping a straight face.

"Exactly how long ago was this?" I asked my grin even wider then before. She suddenly sighs.

"Four years ago,"

"When you were nine,"

"No, when I was ten. I told you I will be fourteen soon." She was irritated it was clearly obvious. I shook my head and continued to treat her hand. "How old are you?" She suddenly asked with curiosity. I sighed myself and quickly answered her.

"I'm forty-seven," I said plainly. She shot her head up.

"Forty-seven? But you don't look a day over thirty-five!" She says with disbelief. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"I guess you do not see the white hairs that are growing." I said getting back to cleaning.

"Oh no I see them, though it takes awhile to actually notice that they are there." I look at her chocolate eyes and watch as they travel from my hair to my face. "Same with the wrinkles on your features, you have to really look if you want to see them." I let out another chuckle.

"Well forgive me if I do not look my age."

"Don't worry you're getting there," she says suddenly. She stifles a laugh and looks away. I sigh and shake my head.

Jaclyn suddenly yelps in pain and nearly snatched her hand away if I had not held on so tight.

"Sorry," I said placing the bandage on. There was a sudden silence before she takes a breath.

"My lord, I just want to apologize for…" She stammers in her words and I quickly look up not wanting to miss what was coming. "For my actions, it was extremely rude of me to treat you in such away especially after you saved my life."

Our eyes met, neither of us blinked. What she saw I could not tell, but all I saw… was Christine.

…….

_I was walking through the halls when a noise caught my attention. Glass breaking. I searched for the room and entered it too find Christine on the ground tears running down her face. She cradled her hand and I quickly went to her. I wrapped an arm around her and helped her off the ground. I sat her on the bed and I looked at her wound. It was a clean cut across her palm. I cleaned it right away, cursing in my head every time I made her yelp in pain. Once it was done a laid a gentle kiss on her cut then gave her a hug._

"_It's alright, nothing to worry about." I assured her comfortingly._

"_Oh, I hate being clumsy." She said sniffling. I gave a chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked with a frown._

"_I can only imagine our child being as clumsy as you," I said with a smile. Christine paused then gave a gleeful laugh. _

"_Well the child may be clumsy but unlike me and just like you it will deny it." She says with a dazzling beam. "Oh Erik I want a child."_

_Christine complained about wanting a child so often. But I always told her to wait until she was absolutely ready. She always said she was, but every time our passions for each other came she would stop and say she wasn't ready indeed, and on protection went. But I always found it hilarious how she would say the very next day she never said such a thing, and how she will have baby whenever she wanted. _

_I grabbed her hand and made sure the bandage was placed on correctly and then my eyes met hers. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the candle light._

"_I love you," she suddenly says._

_I pull her in and give her a kiss, we pull away and I look deep into her eyes._

"_I love you too,"_

…….

Dinner came and went and off everyone went to sleep, except I believe Jaclyn who was still cleaning some rooms, _I should give her a break and have her rest_, were my thoughts but quickly demolished once sleep took over.

…….

I only had a couple of rooms left before I can go to sleep, my hand was beginning to itch, and I knew I wasn't allowed to touch it or I have to bandage it all over again.

I suddenly growl and throw the cleaning rag on the floor.

"I'll clean them in the mourning!" I said marching my way to my room. I went by many rooms, rooms that I have already cleaned. But I suddenly stop marching once a certain room came into view. Its doors were closed but grand and I couldn't help but wonder. These are the rooms I'm not supposed to clean or even go into!

Making up my mind, I changed my direction and headed toward the large grand doors.

* * *

**So sorry for the short update! Out of all my stories this one has been getting less attention and I apologize for that! I have writer's block for this one so please bare with me... oh and another thing... for all the fanfic writer's, uh please look at my Profile page because I really enjoy making posters and well I would be happy to do some for your guy's stories...so umm, please give me a chance and see my profile page and see more details!**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Four Privet Rooms

**Chapter 5: The Four Privet Rooms**

As I walked further to the doors something confusing yet interesting all at once came into view, it was more doors. I glanced at all four bedrooms, wondering which to enter first. It is none of my business but can a girl ever hold back her curiosity? The thought lingered for a few seconds before the answer came up.

_No_

The first doors on my right were my first choice and I gently as possible made my way to them. I touched the door knob and shuddered as the coldness of the steel nearly froze my hand. I turned it then pushed, little by little hoping not to wake anyone from their silent and hopefully peaceful slumber.

No candles were lit in the room I realized as I slowly poked my head through the door. I kept in mind everything I saw, I mesmerized everything that came into view. What first came into my line of view was the shiny wooden floor; it shined from the moonlight which only meant open curtains. The second object that came was the beautiful Persian rug, then a table and a couple of chairs, then a –

My thoughts were suddenly stopped. Something came into view I thought would never be in a place like this. It was a glorious piano!

The thoughts of being quiet and careful were demolished; I shoved the door open and ran to the magnificent instrument. I stopped an inch before it and stared at its beauty in aw, I reached for it maybe to feel what it was like to feel the shine of the wood, to feel its passion. But I pulled myself back; I wouldn't want my dirty hands touching this wonderful piece of artwork.

Oh I haven't played in over… golly I can't even recall! Oh how I miss the sound, how I miss the power that came from one small push of a key. Without knowing the sound of a short tune came to my ears. I gasped as the sound conquered the room.

"Idiot!" I whispered harshly to myself. I stood completely still as the tune slowly faded. I held my breath hoping to god that no one awoke.

…….

I woke from my slumber; I frowned as the noise that sounded so familiar came to my ears.

"It can't be," I thought out loud. That tune hasn't been played in this manor for nearly fourteen years! I slowed my sudden rapid breathing, it's just my imagination. It has to be…I shut my eyes and ignored the tune she once played.

…….

Nothing, I heard no one about. I sighed; if Erik found me in a privet room he'll have my head! I held in a grin, well I didn't get caught this time. Let's see if I can survive three more rooms.

I made my way to the door and stopped right as I was half way out the room. I glanced back and stared at the piano. One day I'll be able to play it, if it's the last thing I do I am going to hear the wonderful sound of beauty soon.

I gently closed the door and silently made my way to the second room. The door knob was cold like the other and I turned it as gently as possible. Cold wind suddenly blew in my face, something wasn't right about this room, I thought. I stopped in my tracks, maybe I shouldn't enter this room, it just sent chills down my spine and whenever that happens I know something will happen, something I won't like. But as the chills increased, so did my curiosity. I wanted to stop myself from pushing the door open but I couldn't.

One tiny squeak and the door was wide open for my eyes to venture where ever they pleased. It was another bedroom. It held a grand queen size bed, a beautiful Persian rug, beautiful shaped cabinets, and a vanity mirror. The room was dark, but from the lighting that came from the bright full moon it shined on the shiny hard wood floor making the room glow in bright gray blue. I made my way in, glancing all around, till my eyes settled on a panting. The painting was a woman and a man. The man I knew was Erik, my eyes grew wide as I stared at the smiling Erik. I shook my head in disbelief. A man like that, I was actually beginning to believe he never smiled. My eyes crossed over to the woman. I couldn't see her face. It was the one spot the moon light didn't light up, I sighed in disappointment. I turned and suddenly gasped as a grand full length mirror came into view. I smiled at the carvings on the frame, but my smile faded once I glanced at the girl in front of me.

With a small laugh I stuck my tongue out at her and made my way to what looks like a balcony. The wind blew the curtains, making them go left to right in such a peaceful way. I wrapped my arms around myself and made my way outside and smiled as I caught a glimpse of the bright moon. How beautiful it looked.

The smile vanished in a flash as the sound of a door opening came to my ears. My hands flew to my mouth keeping the gasp that begged to come out. Someone was coming, who? It didn't matter, what matters now is that I have to hide before someone catches me!

I ran to the door and glanced outside and saw as Camille came into view, I mentally sighed knowing I have already gained her trust but this wasn't good enough, she might tell Erik I was in here. She might not but I can't take any chances. Camille yawned as she made her way over here and rubbed her eyes, this was my cue. I dashed out of the room and cursed as I left the door wide open. I ran to the third privet room, opened the door and rushed in. I closed the door swiftly thankfully not making any noise. I placed my ear on the door and listened for Camille's footsteps. I heard her murmur something then yawn again, next thing I know I heard a door close. It was the door to the room I was just in I'm sure. I listened a little longer and sighed as I heard her footsteps fade. I opened the door just a crack and glanced around, yes she was gone. Smiling in relief I turned around and faced the room I was in, I did nothing but gasp and quickly try to rush out as Erik's sleeping form came to view. I was in his room! I was in his chambers! Stupid, of course. Why wouldn't his chambers be considered a privet room?

I began to yank on the door as I realized how hard it was to open. I glanced down and saw my foot right in front of it. I groaned in embarrassment, but that quickly demolished once I heard his light moan. I turned my head and watched as he rose up from his bed. His back was to me and I nearly fainted as he almost turned. He stood up and that was when I slowly made my way out. I open the door slowly, left the room, and closed the door.

I slowly let go of the handle and that was when I ran to the fourth privet room. I ran in and shut the door. Senses were kicked back into me and I let out a huge sigh of relief. I could have been caught! He would have punished me! Or would he? The man was frightening but would he hurt me?

"Calm down, calm down," I repeated that to myself several times trying to stop my rapid breathing. I closed my eyes and took in one long breath that stopped time.

As soon as my eyes opened I found myself breathing calm, I found myself completely still and quiet.

"Good," I whispered to myself.

I took a better look at my surroundings, and frowned at what I saw.

The small cradle not to far from me told an awful story that made me shudder. It told me, that whoever placed the cradle in wanted a child more then ever. But this longing, this dream was never so.

I was still as I stared at the cradle, but I became focused as soon as heavy footsteps came to my attention. I placed my ear on the door and heard them coming closer; I glanced down at the light shining through the bottom of the door and froze as a form blocked the light and did not move. I jumped from fright as I looked around for somewhere to hide but when I heard the turn of the knob I jerked myself forward and jumped behind the cradle. I stayed on my hands and knees, held my breath and watched the knob turn. But then it stopped. The form did not come in, its dark shadow blocking the light at the bottom of the door moved about as if impatient. It was as if he was tempting to but too scared. I began to stand but the door swung open, I nearly made a noise as I landed back down on the floor. I glanced at the figure and saw it was Erik; I frowned with curiosity as I stared at the misery in his eyes.

_What happened to you my Lord?_

Just then he took his steps forward toward the cradle and I quickly turned and laid down flat on my back. I held my breath once more as I felt him near. I could hear him gently touch the side of the cradle as if it were treasure. I heard him rub is fingertips against the smooth wood. I closed my eyes and hoped that he couldn't see me, hoped that he couldn't hear me.

My hopes were granted as he took his steps back, lingered in his spot then left the fourth privet room. I stayed where I was a while longer before standing. I glanced down inside of the cradle. It possessed many pillows and many blankets, its colors were white and a light purple. How adorable I thought to myself with a smile.

Then the sight before me actually struck me. Erik was to have a child? Him? A man who may sometimes seem like a very appalling man? _I can't believe this_. I wished to investigate more, see if I could get more answers but I feared the worse if I did something wrong.

I sighed, and made my way to the door.

Walking toward my room I made one more glance at the four privet rooms and wondered, _if you were once happy, then what happened to make you so miserable_.

* * *

**I know I know I know it has been forever since I last updated but its all for a good reason! I thank you for the reviews they have helped. But please give me more so I can get inspired. and tell me what you like and dislike, that...in a way helps alot to...and if any of you by any chance catches a misspelled word or a word that sounds the same but different meaning then please tell me!**

**Please Review!!!!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream and A Gift

**Chapter 6: The Dream and a Gift**

"_Oh! Make it stop please!"_

_Christine's gripped my hand tighter and I flinched at her strength. I gently shushed her as I wiped her wet forehead with a small hand towel._

"_It's almost over Christine, just a little longer and I promise you, you will be able to rest then." I said to her. Tears sprang from her eyes as she thrashed about. _

_Nine hours, we were nine hours into labor and still nothing but blood!_

"_Monsieur Destler!" called the midwife. My attention flew to her and I heard the screaming of a baby._

"_NO!" _

_I shot my head at a screaming Christine._

…….

I snapped up in my bed and growled in frustration as I wiped the sweat off my face. I sung my legs over and sat on the bed. Placing my head in my hands I took in a long deep breath and let it out. Today was the day it happened. The thought and memory almost brought tears to my eyes. But I pushed them back. Not now.

"Why?" I asked aloud.

I heard a knock on the door and I quickly glanced at the grandfather clock. It read six in the mourning. I stood from my bed and placed my robe on, then reached for my mask. The autumn mourning was cold yet it was all the same to me.

"Come in," I said.

I heard the knob turn and I watched as Camille entered.

"Oh, already up My Lord?" she says gently.

Camille Bavelon was an older woman in her mid forties with the kindest heart anyone could have. She was with me in the beginning when me and my Christine first came here. She was also with me on the most tragic day of my life. Yet here she is, still strong. Still the woman I met fourteen years earlier.

I nodded to her and she gives a small smile.

"The young lady asked me to tell you that breakfast is all ready for you, My Lord"

The young lady, Jaclyn. It has been a week since I accepted her. She has not been giving me a problem, the occasional bad manner but she would always apologize. I never expected such behavior from her; it seemed as if she changed over night. But it did not matter. She was staying out of my way and that was all I needed from her.

"Would you like to eat now My Lord?" Camille asked.

Realization dawned upon me as I noticed how early is actually was. Jaclyn never made breakfast this early. She was always late. What had caused this change?

"No, I shall eat now. Tell Mlle. Jaclyn that I need to speak with her."

"Yes My Lord,"

Camille left as soon as my orders were given.

I dressed immediately wearing the pitch black as always to start off my day. I placed a new wig on top of the light brown hair and sighed as I marched to the dining room.

Again I heard my footsteps echoing around me and like always it gave me nothing but a headache. But not like always, I began to smell something. Something rather superb. What was it?

The question was making me impatient and I found myself rushing to the dining room. As soon as I entered the room I saw Jaclyn quickly stand from her chair and bow.

"Your breakfast My Lord," she says referring with her hand to my seat. I made my way to it and sat down and there in front of me was bacon and fried eggs on top of toast.

My stomach growled and I suddenly became embarrassed as Jaclyn covered her small giggle.

"My Lord if you are hungry I insist that you eat now," she says to me.

Her tone seemed as if she was demanding me, yet I knew she wasn't. It was then I noticed, she seemed anxious for me to eat.

"Is there a reason why you are so keen for me to eat?" I ask her. Jaclyn then quickly holds her hands up as if defending herself from an attack.

"Oh no My Lord, this is a very special day and well I just wanted to show just how special it is." She says with a wide smile. For her this was a special day, well for me it was not. It was the complete opposite.

"Exactly what is so special about this day?" I asked her, my head held high hiding the fact that I wanted nothing more but to be left alone. Jaclyn blushed as she took a step forward.

"I was born on this day My Lord, I'm finally fourteen!" She says with delight.

I had completely forgotten about her birthday, it never occurred to me. She said it would be in a week or so and I figured it would be any other day but this one.

I shook my head of the memories that began to pour in and sat straight.

"Congratulations," I said to her. All she did was nod with a grand smile. The smile reminded me so much of her. "I believe you have gotten word that I wish to have a word with you," I said getting back on subject. Jaclyn nodded again.

"Oh, yes Camille informed me," she said.

"Good, have a seat please," I said motioning toward the chair not to far from me. She pulls it back and sits down and waits.

I take a breath.

"It seems to me that you have changed or shall I say improved in working for me, you have changed your attitude a bit yet not entirely, but I trust that you will be working on that yes?" Jaclyn nods still smiling. "Also, I have noticed that you have been doing your duties quite well, and since you have I decided that I will limit the rooms you clean and have the cooking be left to other servants."

Jaclyn suddenly gives a look as if she'll shout out with joy yet instead she took in a breath and closed her eyes.

"Thank you My Lord," she says containing her outburst.

All I did was nod and watch as Jaclyn slowly begins to frown. She scoots her chair forward toward me and leans in.

"Is everything alright My Lord?" She asks with concerned eyes. I shake my head.

"Everything is fine," I tell her quickly. I watch her expression, how it looked as if she wished to protest yet she did not. I look away and focus on my food. "If you wish to speak your mind you have my permission."

Jaclyn suddenly stands and places her hands on her hips.

"You obviously have some issues My Lord, for the past few days I have been hearing you talking in your sleep, and sometimes screaming. I just want a night without that and I think the best thing to do is… talk about it."

There was silence and I nodded and began to eat. Jaclyn sits back down and folds her hands on the table. I stare at her in confusion.

…….

Erik stares at me puzzled as I waited for him to let out whatever it was that he needed to let out. Yet he remained silent.

"Well?" I asked him. His puzzled look became blank. "Are you going to speak?"

"I gave you permission to speak your mind, I never said I would listen nor do what you suggest." He says placing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

_Unbelievable!_

"You won't even consider it?" I asked him with wide eyes. "Talking is probably one of the best things you could possibly do!"

"You are beginning to test my patience Jaclyn,"

"If you won't talk then just do something that will help clear your mind! I honestly think it will help!"

"Do you really want to go back to cleaning all of the rooms? Or are you good with half of them?" He says with a glare.

It was then I remained silent. I wanted so much to understand what he was going through and possibly try and help him, yet if only he weren't so stubborn!

"Excuse me, My Lord" I said leaving the dining room with a bow.

I marched down the hallway with narrowed eyes. I can not believe this man! I have given him his space, the least he could do is let me in! Oh what the hell! He has only known me a week. What was there to know about me except the fact that I am now fourteen, used to work as a servant, and a thief! He knows nothing of me! Why would he trust me and reveal his most sacred secrets?

"I congratulate you Jaclyn!" Camille said from behind.

I turn to her with a smile as I make my way to her.

"Whatever for?" I asked her with a grin.

"For making an outstanding breakfast for the master," she says. My grin fades.

"Oh,"

"Oh and I have something for you," I hear her say. I stare into her eyes and watch as she motions me to follow her. I do so and we make our way to her chamber.

She opens her door and with her permission I enter and I wait. I watch as she walks to a chest and opens it and pulls out an old folded blanket. I frown and walk toward her.

"A blanket?" I question her. She gently laughs and hands it to me, I take it with hesitation. She closes the chest and looks at me.

"Place it down and unfold it," she says leaning against her bed post. I nod to her and place the folded blanket on top of the chest. Slowly I unfold it then suddenly, my eyes widen.

I picked up the beautiful white dress with delicate hands. It was an empire line dress, the line was gold with small pearls, and the material was satin above and below the line. It was beautiful!

"Oh my g…" I glanced at Camille and watched as she laughed.

I stared at the dress with such admiration, I turn to Camille.

"For me?" I ask her slowly. Camille laughs again.

"Well it certainly isn't for me," she responds. "Consider it a birthday gift," she says.

I smile with delight, but suddenly my smile fades. I see from the corner of my eye Camille frowning.

"What's wrong child?" she asks. I sigh and settle my gaze on her.

"What will I wear it to?" I ask her innocently.

"Well to festivities, to parties, anywhere that requires something elegant to wear." She says to me. I turn back to the dress.

"But I'm a servant, servants don't go to parties."

"Oh nonsense!" Camille pouts to me standing straight. She marches to the chest and opens it again only to pull out shoes. "Here," she says handing them to me with another smile. With more hesitation then before I took them.

"Camille," I began. "As much as I want to, I don't think I can accept this." I say to her. Camille frowns.

"Well why not?" She asks with a bewildered look. "I made this dress and bought these shoes for you now the polite thing to do would be to say thank you and take them," her blue eyes were serious and I nodded.

"Thank you Camille," I say to her. Her serious eyes warm up and she smiles again. "But," I suddenly say, Camille gives me another confused look. "What festivities? What parties? I mean, from what I have heard and… from what I have seen it looks like the Master hasn't had a gathering in a little over fourteen years, and I don't know about you but to me that seems like an awfully long time." I said in one breath. Camille does nothing but stare at me. I take another breath and instead of letting it out I hold it.

Camille suddenly laughs.

"Well, I have a feeling that we'll be having them again soon," she says.

"But how can you be so sure?" I ask her with a frown. Camille glances away for an instant before looking back at me.

"Woman's intuition, you'll have it yourself soon." She tells me.

I manage to give her a true smile. I stand with the dress and shoes in both my hands. I turn to Camille.

"I… I honestly don't know what to say. I mean I would say thank you, but… this deserves much more then a 'thank you'." I tell her slowly. Camille gently laughs and nods. She becomes silent as she looks at me with gentle eyes.

"I understand child, I understand quite well. You see, the master when I first met him and I made him a suit he didn't know what to say. He told me what I had given him deserves a whole lot more then just a 'thank you'." She says to me slowly leaving into a world full of memories. "Apparently, he wasn't given anything when he was younger. It was quite unexpected to be given something from someone else other then the Masters wife."

This quickly caught my attention and it made Camille mentally slap herself.

"So the Master _does _have a wife," I stated with a frown. Camille sighs, her eyes become sad.

"It is not my place to say, but I believe you have a right to know." She says taking a step forward. _A right to know_? Camille lowers her voice. "He _had_ a wife, she died fourteen years ago."

"Is that why he is the way he is?" I ask her. Camille nods.

"After the loss of his wife and -" Camille paused. Catching herself quicker then the last time. She then continued. "He began to do mad things. He was beyond depressed, to the point where he would try and commit suicide." Camille quickly began to blink, I knew almost instantly she was blinking to stop the tears.

I then began to think. I wanted so much to ask her about the fourth privet room, I wanted to ask about the room with the crib. But I couldn't. I couldn't trust Camille just yet about what I have done.

"Can I ask what his wife died of?" I asked her slightly looking away, the question obviously making me more nervous then ever before. Camille searches my eyes, for what? It is unknown.

She opens her mouth, yet nothing comes out. She clears her throat and sighs.

"Now is not the time," she says to me. I nod with agreement; bringing back bad memories were the last thing I wanted.

We concluded our conversation and I left Camille's chambers. My Lord, did this Christine mean the world to you? Was she just some woman? Who was she? Was she your one true love?

_I wish I knew_.

I made my way to a room I had to clean, when suddenly I stopped. I did not move once as I listened to the haunting music. Who was playing in one of the _privet rooms_? I silently made my way to them, gently placing each foot down with slick motions.

The music became louder, stronger.

I gently pushed the heavy door forward only to be in shock as Erik came into view. He wore only his shirt, trousers and boots. His sleeves were rolled up, his eyes were closed. He played with passion and longing. He was thinking of her, his wife. He must be!

It was then I saw white marks on his wrists. I recalled what Camille said about how he came to the point where he tried to commit suicide.

She _was_ your one true love. I am so sorry My Lord.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating in the longest! Been trying to catch up with my other phics. I am trying to write four new chapters... Hopefully they will be up soon.**

**Please! Oh Please Review! This phic hasn't been receiving many yet I THANK ALL of those who have reviewed! They mean more then anything to me!**

**Crys A.**

**_"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."_**


	7. Chapter 7: I Was Wondering

KiraraTheNekoDemon: _Thank you so much for the review! I feel honored that you like it. Thank you for understanding. Each story I have I want to have a constent update yet...I am stuck with others...so what I am trying to do is have one story have for example 12 chapters, the next story has 11 chapters, the next has 10 and so on so fourth lol I have two more chapters before I can move on to my last story. Hopefully I will pull through quickly! Again thanks for reviewing!_

Hot4Gerry: _lol I can't really tell you that...I'll say this...She CAN be his daughter, but then again She might NOT be his daughter. lol...Thank you for reviewing!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: I Was Wondering**

Another week has passed, a week full of nothing but complete and utter silence. Jaclyn has been ignoring me; I rather have it that way then deal with her. Or do I? I haven't spoken freely in a long time. Not only that, but she was right. If I will not talk then I need to do something to clear my mind, and I did. I played music. Music I have not played in more then fourteen years.

It soothed me. Even though it brought me some painful memories it did help. It brought the memories when I was awake instead of asleep.

And sleep! I have been getting _some_ sleep at least. I feel different in a way. I feel a bit rested; the only problem now is that I feel jaded! A sentiment quite new to me shall I add.

There was absolutely nothing to do, except one thing.

I made my way to the music room where the old, beautiful piano sat silently. Patiently waiting to be played, patiently waiting to create beautiful music.

I haven't played music in perhaps fourteen years. I never went near it after that fateful night.

That was until a week ago, after the argument Jaclyn and I had. The argument that was filled with many facts forced me to that very room, that very room where her voice soared to great heights!

At first, I felt unwelcome. As if some dark voice was telling me to leave and never return. Any other time I would have granted that voice, but instead I took a breath and made my way to the helpless grand piano.

Touching its wood sent a shock through me and I found myself backing away as if frightened of it. Frightened of what though? This very question forced me to open the instrument and press an ivory key.

The sound echoed in the room and suddenly, all thoughts were gone. Memories were flooding in as if a great barrier had broken down. These memories had been locked away where I would only see them in dreams. Yet here they were, flashing in front of me as if the events happened only yesterday.

I didn't bother to push them away, I did not want to. The feelings the memories were creating awoke something inside of me, something I have not had for a long time. Whatever it was…it made me sit down on the bench and play.

I played and played. I played till my fingers were sore. I never thought such a feeling could be so grand! Hearing music, playing it! It just made me feel alive again.

Why did I not turn to it after what happened? Perhaps I did not wish to feel alive. After what happened I felt that if she was gone then I didn't deserve to feel anything, I didn't deserve to live at all.

But here I am, feeling more then alive. Should I feel guilty? At the moment I don't know what to feel.

I stopped playing but only for an instant. I pressed one key, then soon another, and then another. Then a song began to soar around me. The song was familiar yet I dare not think of the name. I dare not sing the words that I once sang to my love many years ago in my dwelling; my dwelling where night conquered all, yet love over powered that darkness.

…….

"_Sing it again Erik, sing The Music of the Night."_

_I stared at Christine as I sat still in front of the piano. It had been a year after the night at the opera, a year and we were finally married. Finally we became one. I was happy of course. More happy then I could ever imagine. Yet why would she want to be reminded of the past? Why now?_

"_Must we bring forth the past Christine?" I asked gently trying not to place a frown upon her angel face. Christine slowly sighed as she grasped my hand._

"_No, we do not. In fact that is the last thing that I want. But what I do want is to hear the music you sang to me when I first fell in love with you."_

_I slightly chuckled at her words._

"_You couldn't have possibly fallen in love with me then. In love with my music? Yes. In love with me? No." I did not want to say such words to her, but they were true. It was then Christine smiled and placed a kiss upon my hand._

"_I was in trance with your music Erik, but I was very much in love with you. That moment when you said you needed me. That moment when you grasped my hand I fell in love with you Erik Destler."_

_Her words seemed so true; I have always wanted to question her words. But the look in her eyes always told me they were true, not false. She fell in love with me when I told her I needed her._

"_Erik?" she called silently. I stared into her eyes._

"_Yes Christine?"_

"_Sing to me, my angel of music."_

_I did nothing more as I began our song._

…….

"My Lord?"

I quickly stopped playing and sighed. I silently thanked who ever it was that interrupted me from almost singing the real thing. I turned around and saw Camille staring at me in awe.

"Yes, Mme. Bavelon?" I asked her standing from the seat. She gently smiles.

"It has been years since I heard that piano being played,"

Her words were simple, yet they came from deep within her. I nodded to her and she sighed again blinking her eyes as if hiding tears that were ready to pour at any second. She straightened her apron and stood straight.

"Lunch is ready My Lord," she says before I nodded my head and watched as she bowed and took her leave. I closed the piano and made my way to lunch.

I walked down the empty halls in silence seeing no light except for a small area where light poured through an open door. As I walked closer to it a sound came to my ears and it was no ordinary sound, it was someone singing.

With a tight frown I made my way to the door and stopped once the voice became clear. It belongs to Jaclyn. She was singing an old ballade I haven't heard since I was a boy. I listened to the words and slowly grinned as I recalled how I fell asleep listening to an old woman singing to her baby back at the opera house. I must have been at least eleven when I heard it. But I remember it clearly.

I gently pushed the door more open and watched as she was cleaning up the study singing with joy. Her voice was deep, something to compare from my Christine. Just the thought of Jaclyn sounding like her was a frightening one.

_Her eyes are wild, her head is bare,  
the sun has burnt her coal-black hair,  
her eye-brows have a rusty stain,  
and she came far from over the main.  
She has a baby on her arm,  
Or else she were alone;  
and underneath the hay-stack warm,  
And on the green-wood stone,  
she talked and sung the woods among;  
And it was in the English tongue._

Jaclyn suddenly stopped; I then glanced in her direction to see her staring right at me.

…….

I was stiff and shocked as I stared at Erik with wide eyes. He stood there in his normal attire only without his heavy black jacket. How long was he standing there? I cleared my throat and stood straight as I bowed before him.

"My Lord," I greeted, still stunned to have him there listening to me sing.

There was silence around us until I heard his footsteps. I glanced up and saw him walking toward me with eyes of interest. A look I have never seen him make.

"Where did you learn that song?" He asks. I stand straight and set the rag in my hand down.

"Uh, back with Mar... well, just a long time ago when I was very little." I tell him clearing my throat once again. He frowns but suddenly nods.

"I know that ballade as well, I heard back when I was a boy."

I lift my brow with surprise. To think this man was a boy seemed almost too hard to believe.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded again.

"Yes," he says his body completely still. I glanced at his mask and noticed how shiny it looked now. _Must have polished it_, I thought. I always thought he never took it off. I caught his eyes on me and I glanced away.

"I heard you playing My Lord, if its not to bold to say it was very beautiful to listen to." I tell him slowly trying not to offend him. I hear him sigh.

"Thank you, it was good to play again." He says to me. There was another thick layer of silence when he suddenly shifts and begins to look around as if uncomfortable. He then sighs with irritation and he stares into my eyes. "I suppose I have _you_ to thank for that."

Was that…was he…was he thanking me?

"Oh, um…"

"After all you _did_ say I should do something to clear my mind," he says quickly. I was silent and completely surprised.

"Anytime?" I said not knowing what was happening. He nodded and began to make his way to the door. Well if I got him to do that…then just maybe… "My Lord!" I called.

He stopped in his tracks and turned toward me. I took a breath and took a step forward.

"Forgive me My Lord, I was wondering since I was able to help you this time maybe I can help again?" I asked him, my hands behind my back. He frowns as he crosses his arms on his chest.

"Go on," he says. I flinch at his words but quickly resume my goal.

"Well, from the looks of things, I am assuming you haven't had a – party here in a very long time…am I right?"

Erik frowns further as he takes a step forward.

"Yes," he says suspiciously.

"Oh, well see, don't you think it would be…healthy to bring life back into this place?"

Erik glares at me yet remains silent, he then takes a breath as he places his hand on his temple.

"The only thing that can bring this place to life is -" he stops mid sentence. I know what he was about to say, his wife, his Christine. My Lord, I do not know how you feel. I wish I knew so I could figure out how to help heal you. Erik sighs and clears his throat. He became deep in thought, as if deciding something.

I waited patiently for him, what was he going to do? Just sigh and walk away? Shout at me for bringing up something such as this? I hear Erik sigh as he straightens. He closes his eyes then slowly opens them.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**I know it has been forever! Please forgive me! Two more chapters and those two will be good I swear!**

**Please Review!!!!!**

**Crys A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	8. Chapter 8: I Am Not Invited?

**Hot4Gerry:_ lol yes I know anything is possible...but...oh crap look all I can say is she may be and might not...lol...Thanks for reviewing though!_**

* * *

Jaclyn paced around me as she went on about her plan. Other then party or many people I heard nothing she said.

"Jaclyn!" I interrupted. "Stop talking for a minute and catch your breath." I demanded. I watched her take a deep breath as she tried not to smile. "Now what _exactly_ and _specifically _did you have in mind?" I asked her trying to make sense. She nodded her head before taking another breath.

"Well, My Lord you can have any type of party you wish. Though since it _is_ October and it is close to Halloween perhaps we can hold a _Masquerade_? After all it would be quite fun!" She says with a grand smile. I looked at her with a grim look. She takes another breath.

"I know what you are thinking My Lord," she says with a sigh. I raised my brow with interests.

"Do you?" I asked her folding my arms. She simply nodded her head again.

"Yes! You are thinking," she says before straightening herself. '_Oh a masquerade! Why a masquerade? I have been dealing with enough masks!'_" She acted foolishly yet what surprised me was how right she is. I am tired of masks! "Am I right?" Jaclyn asked without a doubt. I sighed as I became deep in thought.

She has helped me before, but now she is just going out of line! A ball? A Masquerade? She must be jesting! But then again Jaclyn usually means what she says the first time.

Oh but people? Here? I can't do this! I can't face people after all these years! The constant whispers for a _fact_ I will be able to hear! I wouldn't be able to bear it!

Oh Christine! If only you were here!

…….

_Christine placed her soft hands upon my cheeks. She lightly kissed my scarred side and gently whispers._

"_You can do this,"_

"_Christine I can't," I told her slowly grabbing her small wrists. "What if they try and remove my mask? What if they begin rumors? You know I won't be able to handle it!"_

"_Erik! If anyone dares insults my husband will just have to leave is all! If anyone dares try and start a nasty rumor about us will never step a foot into this manor!" Her words were bold and strong. Something I hear very little. She was always calm and sweet. Yet only sometimes she would hold that tone of courage and force. Sometimes it even scared me._

"_Christine, I have never hosted a masquerade. I have been to one but never hosted. I can't deal with more masks."_

"_Erik darling listen to me," she says grasping both of my hands and squeezing them for encouragement. "Sometimes you must take chances. You must never back down simply because of fear of something terrible happening. If someone comes along offering you something and they are more then positive it will do you good then take the risk, take the chance."_

_Her head was titled back as she stared into my eyes. My head was bowed as I stared into hers. Those chocolate eyes bore into me, telling me everything would be fine and not to worry. Suddenly I knew she was right. I must take chances. If I do not wish fear to manage me, then I must do what I must to stay in control. _

_I bowed my head just a little lower as I gently kissed her beautiful lips._

……

Erik suddenly straightens as he stares at me. He then nods his head making my insides jump with glee.

"A party I shall host but not a masquerade."

My heart slipped into darkness.

"Why not?" I asked with a tight frown. Erik raised his brow from my tone.

"Why should it be a masquerade?"

"Because it's close to -"

"Halloween I know, but I can easily move the date to next month." He says with a small grin.

"Next month? But that's weeks away!" I stated boldly.

"So is Halloween, I am sure if you can wait for that day you can wait for next month." He says turning on his heel.

"My Lord!" I shouted for him. He turned again with an irritated sigh. "Please! Everyone loves a masquerade! People meet their true love at a masquerade!" I said with desperate eyes. Erik suddenly stares at me with a blank expression.

"What?" He asks plainly.

"They do! When the woman kisses the mysterious man in a mask! Or how the man kisses the mysterious woman in a mask! How they lose each other then they spend the rest of their lives searching for their true love and once they find each other they live forever in happiness!" My words held passion as Erik stares at me in confusion.

"You like to think of life as a fantasy don't you?" He asks me his hands falling to his sides, his mystic blue and green eyes becoming slightly warmer then usual.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask him with a frown.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he says slowly. "I just worry about you when you realize you have to stop facing fantasy and start facing reality." He says gently and almost distant, as if talking about someone else.

He worries about me? Well that's the first.

…….

Jaclyn shifted from one spot to another as she held her chin high.

"Well until then I might as well enjoy my time," she says confident.

She holds Christine's imagination, yet she holds my stubbornness. I thought grimly as I take another sigh. I become deep in thought yet again, thinking of Christine and her words telling me to take a chance. Could I truly?

"Alright," I heard myself say suddenly.

…….

Erik nodded his head in confirmation before he leaves the room, with a slight giggle I bow as he leaves.

As I glance up I move to the door and slowly close it.

"YES!" I shout jumping in the air. I have never been to a masquerade! Never even seen one, but I know they were beautiful! I knew for a fact that they were filled with so many magical moments! It did not matter who you danced with, you always had fun!

I was laughing with joy when I took a sharp intake of breath! A thought came quickly and I rushed out the door for Erik.

Erik was right down the hall turning to the dining room.

"My Lord!" I called. He stopped moving and I could have sworn I heard him swear under his breath. With a sigh I see him turn toward me. I began to make my way toward him, my head high I took a sigh.

"What is it this time?" He asked clearly annoyed. Understandable.

"My Lord, I forgot to ask you. Is it alright if I may have five francs for a mask?" I asked him doe eyed.

Erik stares at me _again_ with the same blank expression.

"I'm sorry, why would you need a mask?" He asks. I slightly chuckle at his words.

"Well it _is_ a masquerade, I mean it would be odd to attend yet have no mask." I tell him with a smile. Erik then shakes his head.

"What makes you think you are going?" He asks. A frown quickly took over.

"But My Lord I thought I could go, I was the one who thought of the idea!" I stated.

"Lower your voice Jaclyn," Erik warned. "The reason you will not attend is simply because you are too young."

"That is _not _true and you know it!" I shouted. Erik steps forward and grabs my arm.

"All servants do at parties are stand around and serve food and drinks! Is that what you want to do?" He asks with a growl.

"No! Of course not! I just thought that after helping you I would be able to attend!"

"Well you thought wrong!"

I suddenly stomped on the floor with all my might.

"You are so complicated!" I shouted before turning and rushing off. I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I knew I could get punished for doing such an action but I needed to get away! As far away as possible!

…….

I watched Jaclyn storm off, feeling more then insulted by her actions I wanted nothing more but to lock her in a room and leave her there for a day or two! But I didn't do anything. Taking the insult as if nothing had happened I turned and made my way to the dining room.

…….

I rushed through the halls feeling angry that I was letting tears get past me. I wanted so much to go! After all that I have done for him! Why? Why couldn't I go? Was it because I have been disrespecting him? I have been ignoring him for a week though! Plus I have helped him! And all I ask in return is money and a chance to have fun for once!

I made my way to my small room and found the door would not open. I growled as I pulled on the door knob, the damn door would jam sometimes; I paid no attention to it as I was always able to get in. But for some reason my room was not allowing me to enter especially when I needed to more then anything!

I slammed my fist against the wood and growled once more before slumping down on the ground, ears pouring down my eyes. I have not cried once since I have been here! Why now? Why over something such as this?

"Oh my goodness!" I glanced up to see Camille rushing to me. "My child what has happened?"

Having her call me my child was always a bit irritating. I never enjoyed being called someone's child. Unless I was _really_ their child I would welcome it. Marie knew this, and she respected my wishes and would never call me hers. Oh Marie, why did I leave? I was happy with you was I not?

I glanced up at Camille; she waited patiently for me to answer. I didn't.

That was when she placed a comforting arm around me and helped me to my feet.

"Come child, let us go to my room," she says leading me away from my jammed door.

More tears came out as I kept on thinking about how excited I was. How much I wanted to go! How much fun I would have had! Camille gently tapped my back getting the sobs out in the open.

"Just cry child, its good to cry sometimes." She says gently. Her words were comforting, something I truly needed at the moment.

She held me the whole way till we got to her room, and even after she got her door to open she placed her arm around me and sat me on her bed.

"Calm down now, and tell me what happened." She said wiping away my constant tears. I tried taking a breath but when I did more tears fell. Oh god why am I crying! I never cried this badly! Not once! Alright maybe once but that was for a good reason! This though should not be a reason! I took another breath, greater then my first and I finally calmed my rapid breathing, my uncontrollable sobs.

It was then I turned to Camille and told her what happened, I told her about how I thought it would be good to help him and thought how it would bring life back to this depressing place! Then how he agreed yet disagreed about me attending the party, saying pathetic excuses about me being too young!

"He is being so selfish! He just doesn't wish me to have fun! He wants me to suffer! What did I do to him except help him?" I bellowed out with a sniff. Camille sighed slowly.

"Jaclyn, you should understand. The master wishes not for you to attend for his own personal reasons, he doesn't wish for you to suffer. He doesn't mean for any of us to suffer! But you must know that is it hard for him to make sure we are happy."

"But how can he make us happy when he is always miserable?" I asked. Camille raised her brow. I suddenly understood.

"Oh," I said turning away to stare at the wall. I sniffed again and shook my head. "I just really wanted to go; I have never been to a masquerade before. I have always heard how grand they were and how it was filled with none stop laughter." I told her wiping my eyes from the small tears slowly coming down. Camille stares at me with understanding and she takes along deep breath.

"Before I worked for Erik, I used to work for a wealthy man when I was very young. Close to your age only a bit older. He was lonely, no wife, no kids. Yet he would never let that get him down. He was the sort of man who would always host parties and masquerades."

Her eyes were filled with such warm memories, yet painful as well. I stared at her with a small smile as she continued her story.

"Almost every night there was an event. Yet he never allowed the servants to attend." I frowned at her words. "He didn't want the servants to be seen when a party was going on. I would always have to sit in my room and read my books. I always found it odd though. He would constantly by me dresses and shoes, yet I never wore them at a masquerade like I wanted to." She says her thoughts back in the past. She then suddenly smiles.

"Yet he would always make it up to us, the servants and I. Late at night, when the manor was empty he would come to my room and say to me in his bold voice, '_Camille, go to the dressing room and change into that dress I bought you earlier_.' I did what he demanded right away. When I was done he brought me down to the ballroom where the rest of the servants and musicians were waiting. Then with a clap of his hands the musicians began to play and he would bow to me and say '_Shall we?_' and we would dance the night away!" she said with a true laugh. I laughed myself at her story.

"I am surprised you didn't fall in love with him," I told her through a smile. Camille then sighed, her smile a bit less bright yet still there.

"I did, and so did he. We became lovers for a short while, that was until a deadly disease took him from me. It took him before our love can fully bloom."

I felt like slapping myself and begging for her forgiveness. She glanced at me then slowly smiles.

"There is no moral after this story of mine, only that you should always look at the brighter side." She says placing a hand on mine. I flinched at the words. _What brighter side? There was nothing bright on this side or the other_! "Or you can always convince him," she then says. I glance at her and watch as she grins. "You are good at that, I am sure there is _something_ you can do to attend." She says her grin now full. I slowly grin myself.

It's true, I was always able to convince! Just maybe…

Suddenly something else came up and it caused me to have a tight frown.

"Camille, the Master… I just don't understand him. He is such a bold and… _selfish_ man! Yet when I advised him to do something to clear his mind he did it! When I asked him to host a masquerade he said yes! Why is that? How he looks as if he will always say no yet he says yes." I ask desperately needing to understand this confusing moment. Camille glances away.

"The Masters late wife would always tell him to take a chance at everything. To never back down on something that might actually do him some good." She says tears quickly forming.

Every time she speaks of her tears come to her eyes. Was that day truly a haunting day? I sigh and nod my head to Camille. She then clear she throat.

"Well, you best be thinking of a way to convince the bold, selfish man." She says standing. I place my head on my hand.

"I have a clue…"

* * *

**Hey! Ok, NOW I have two more chapters to go lol and trust me...this next one is going to shock you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Review!**

**Crys A.**

**"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	9. Chapter 9: The Master's GuestsReason

**TheAngel'sMaggie: _Thank you for reviewing! It means alot! I hope you enjoy more of this story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Master's Guests/Reason**The music traveled all around me and I paused to place down the new note. I resumed and nodded at the work in progress. 

My new work was different from others, but it's what I always wanted to do. It's what she wanted me to do as well. I paused again writing the notes down when I heard a throat being cleared. It was Jaclyn. I frowned and watched as she slowly entered the music room.

It had been a few days since she stormed off like some little horror on a rampage. When I was walking back from lunch I ran into Camille who had a little chat with me. Telling me she has never seen Jaclyn cry before. I was surprised to hear it myself and felt a small bit of guilt within me. Yet I knew she would calm down, I knew Jaclyn wasn't the type of girl to just cry simply because she couldn't attend a bloody party.

"Good afternoon My Lord," she greeted as she came forward. I felt no tension as she approached the piano. After sometime I allowed other servants especially Jaclyn to enter this room yet _only_ when I was present.

I frowned as she greeted me; she has never greeted me before except maybe once. She stood in front of the piano with her hands behind her back, her shoulders back and a smile on her face. I nodded to her.

"Good afternoon," I said back. She nodded with the same smile and I went back to playing. Yet Jaclyn never left, instead she stayed where she was. I stopped playing and stared at her. "Is there something you need?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Oh no My Lord, I am just here just in case you need anything," she says to me. I frowned at her words.

"Should you not be doing your duties and clean the rooms?"

"Oh I have! Each one twice! Making sure none has a spec of dust!" She says triumphantly. "If you don't believe me you can check if you want and if there is anything out of place then I will gladly place it back for you." She says quickly with a look of great concern.

"You've cleaned the required rooms?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, My Lord"

"Already?" I ask her, she nods again.

"Yes, My Lord,"

"Twice?"

"Yes, My Lord,"

I raised my brow.

"I must admit I am impressed,"

"Thank you, My Lord." She says to me with a grand smile. I nod to her.

"Well, I do not need anything at the moment. But I shall let you know when I do." I tell her getting back to playing.

Yet again, she does not move, she stands still listening to me play. Either that or waiting, I thought. I stopped playing yet again.

"Jaclyn I do not need anything you may leave," I said. She flinches and nods.

"Oh yes! Of course My Lord! Forgive me!" she says as she bows and rushes out of the room.

Her behavior was odder then I have ever seen. The reason though was not because it was her birthday. It was something else, and I seem to know exactly what it is.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I see the little fourteen year old walk across the hall, then again only three seconds after. Then again, and again, and again. Was she really that desperate to go?

"Jaclyn," I called. Jaclyn then rushed in and stood in front of the piano, her posture completely straight.

"Yes My Lord?" she asks anxiously. "May I be of service?" she asks politely. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

"If you are so desperate to go then just ask me,"

I then see Jaclyn flinch and glance around as if what I had said was said from someone else besides me. She then smile greatly and was about to shout, then she calmed herself and stood straight again.

"My Lord, if it is not too much trouble…May I please attend the Masquerade ball this Halloween?" She was specific as she asked me making sure I would not play any games with her. I stared at her for quite sometime. From what Camille has told me she has never been to a masquerade before. So why make up all that rubbish about women kissing mysterious men in masks? Oh my god, she _is_ desperate. I slowly nodded before responding.

"Yes, you may, but only if you can find a presentably dress and mask. Not something that will make others talk." I tell her.

I saw her face begin to blush; she was trying so hard to hold it in. Then her face became redder. Any moment she was going to shout from pure joy.

"You may leave now," I told her before she would burst, apparently I was too late.

"THANK YOU!" She shouts running toward me. _Oh no…_ I thought desperately. She then wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close. Her hug was warm and it made me feel different. I dare not say how, it was too frightening. The fact that she made me feel whole again. I sighed and shook my head. No, no one can make me feel that way except for Christine. I slowly pushed her away.

"Oh…sorry, I couldn't control myself! Thank you so much My Lord! I can not thank you enough!"

"Oh I believe you have…now…be on your way. Inform Camille I shall need her help with the guest list, yours as well Jaclyn."

Jaclyn made her way to the door backwards, thanking me with such glee.

"Yes My Lord! Of course! Thank you! Thank you!"

Suddenly Jaclyn bumped in the door frame letting out a loud yelp. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll be on my way! Thank you My Lord!"

Finally she was gone.

…….

It was sometime in the evening after supper when Camille and I made our way to Erik's study. When we entered he stood at his desk, his vest was open and his white sleeves were rolled up. His cravat was off and out of sight revealing his neck. He looked a bit relaxed.

He placed papers on top of papers containing names and other information I believe.

I sighed and took a deep breath trying to contain my eagerness. I was finally going to a masquerade! I have never been to one and the thought of me being there, dancing and laughing with others! The thought just made me want to jump into the air and never come down!

"Ah, good you're both here. Camille I need you to sort these names, you know me best and know which people I want invited and which I do not." He says in one breath as he moved away from the desk toward another.

Camille nodded and quickly went to work. I stood in my spot and waited for my duty. Erik sat down at the desk and began to write. He then glanced at me.

"Jaclyn I need you to help Camille. Whatever names she hands you I want you to place in a pile. I need one pile for the invited and one for the uninvited. I nodded and rushed to Camille.

She then handed me a paper.

"That person in uninvited," she states. I nod and set it aside. She then hands me another. "Uninvited," she states again. She hands me another one, _uninvited_, another one, _uninvited_.

"Invited," she says. Almost placing the paper in the uninvited pile I flinched and created a new pile. Erik had more uninvited guests then he had invited. Why would that be? I cleared my throat.

"My Lord?" I called. He suddenly stops writing and glances at me.

"Yes?" he asks plain as he gets back to writing. I take a breath as I move away from Camille.

"Half of these people are uninvited, don't you think if you wish to put past into past you should invite those you do not wish to invite?" I asked him slowly. Erik stopped writing and sat still. Camille stopped shuffling through papers and I heard her hold her breath.

"Jaclyn, I am the host. I do thank you for trying to help, but these people are not allowed to come. I have my own reasons, reasons I know you will agree with. Now please, continue working."

His words were stiff. He was trying to hold back anger; I must respect him for trying. I nodded my head and went back to work.

Camille was practically done as she handed me the last uninvited guest. She sighed and slowly sat down on a chair. I however made a glance at the name and it caused me to frown. I studied the name carefully, reading the information on this man over and over.

"What is child?" I hear Camille ask. I glance in her direction with a frown.

"I do not know yet," I then glanced at Erik. "But I'll soon figure it out."

Camille knew almost instantly what I was planning to do, and with a sharp in take of breath she stood from her chair.

"Jaclyn don't!" She whispered harshly. Yet Erik snapped his head up in an instant.

"Don't what?" He asks. I take a breath and walk to him. I placed the paper in front of him and watch as his eyes grow wide.

"Who is Raoul De Chagney?" I ask him. Erik eyes suddenly turn completely cold and I nearly flinch.

"That name will never be mentioned in this manor again? Do you understand me?" His words were made of ice and I took a step back. What was it about this man that Erik wish to ignore?

"My Lord, if you do not mind me saying -"

"Yes! I do mind you saying," he states through clenched teeth. "Whatever is going through your head you forget it!" He demands as he rips the paper to shreds. I frown at his actions and watch as he stands and throws the pieces of paper into the fire.

"My Lord -"

"Not another word!" He shouts, I flinch and rush back to Camille. Camille places a hand on my shoulder and sighs. I sigh myself as I made the determination to find out who this De Chagney was in Erik's life. Of course I knew who he was, he was the Vicomte, recently turned Comte after the tragic death of his brother. But who was he to make Erik turn so harsh in a matter of seconds?

I grabbed the pile of uninvited guests and slowly cleared my throat.

"My Lord?" I asked slowly and cautiously. Erik sighed and he slowly raised his head. I met his eyes and still saw the coldness. "My Lord, um…what would like me to do with this pile?"

He glanced at them and breathed in then out slowly.

"Place it in the drawer," he demands. I glanced at the desk and its multiple drawers.

"Um, which one?"

"Anyone," he says going back to writing yet again. I nod to him and randomly picked a drawer.

Yet as I opened it letters came into view. The drawer was filled with letters, letter that had not been opened. Letters sent from the Vicomte De Chagney. My eyes widen as I took a better look. That was until the drawer was slammed shut nearly taking off my fingers. I bellowed out a cry and snapped my head at Erik. His eyes were colder then I have ever seen and with a loud growl he grabbed my arm. I hissed in pain.

"What are you doing looking through my personal things?" He demands with a yank.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Answer me!"

Suddenly anger filled me and I stepped closer to him my head held high.

"You never said which drawer! If you have only told me I would not be looking inside that specific drawer!

"That is no excuse!" he shouts.

"My Lord! Please! She didn't know!" Camille pleads frightened by Erik's outburst.

"Stay out of this Camille!" He shouts to her. She flinches and takes a step back.

"You wanted to go to the party! Well you just lost your chance!"

With a rough yank he drags me out of the room. I cried out in pain and tried to break free yet nothing would make his tight grip come loose! This was my one chance to go to a masquerade…for the first time! It was gone now…

Erik yanks me again and continues to drag me till he gets to my room. He turns the knob yet the door does not budge. With a growl he kicks the door and it swung open. I flinched at his actions and yelp as he throws me in.

"You stay in here for the rest of your life you weak street rat!" Was the last thing I heard before he slammed the door. I heard it lock and I knew there was no way of getting out. No windows, only a few candles to light the room.

I was more then shocked at what had just happened. I couldn't move, speak, or breathe.

I was silent…and alone.

…….

I slammed the door shut and locked the door. I placed the key into my pocket and turned away only to see Camille stare at me with a very familiar look. It was the look of being deceived. Indeed, she had been deceived. I have promised her, that I would never let my rage control me, yet here I was. Shoving a girl into a room with no windows only candles and locked the door.

Yet I knew that was only a part of what she was thinking. Not only have I deceived Camille…but Christine as well.

With a sigh I made my way past her and back into the study.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I then stood in the middle of the room my breathing rapid and rough. I rushed to the desk I was writing on and shoved everything off of it. I grabbed the edge of the table and lifted it, flipping it over to hit the wall. I rushed to the other desk and repeated the same process.

I rushed to shelves and tossed out its books and notes. I grabbed a vase containing fresh roses and threw them at the wall. I took a small statue of threw it through a window. I turned to a mirror and slammed my fist into it and watched as it broken piece flew everywhere.

I stared at its remains and saw pieces of me, this is what stopped me. Seeing the monster within, seeing it break free and destroy whatever it can.

This is not who I am, she stated it herself that it was not who I am. _A monster did not marry me, but an angel_, she said.

My breathing was still rapid and I felt as if I'll pass out, I glanced around me, the mess I have created. I am close to fifty years old and yet I still can create such a mess! My eyes then fell on a few letters. I knew instantly what they were, I slowly walked to them. Bent on one knee I lifted the table and saw more letters, there must be over fifty letters, all sent from the same man.

Why he continued to write me I do not know, Christine was long gone yet he would always write to me.

I have never opened a letter, not even the first one. As soon as the first was received I thought of burning it. But I never did, instead I kept it in a drawer where all the others have been placed.

Tears suddenly filled my eyes and I leaned back. Placing my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my hands. The tears then began to pour, and then soon…sobs escaped me.

_You are not a monster_, she told me.

…….

_She wrote silently, deep in thought. I would constantly see her write letters, and then she would send it as soon as it was sealed._

_I never thought much of it for I was more then sure whoever it was she exchanged letters with was an old friend. I should have known better._

_Now that I think of it, every time I asked her who she was writing to her eyes went blank as she would respond to me._

"_Just an old friend my love," She would say before leaving to bed._

_My curiosity was now beyond towering. I made quiet steps behind her and slowly began to read._

My dear Raoul,

_I stopped reading right there. My blood began to boil and I took in a sharp breath causing Christine gasp and turn to me. She quickly covers her letter and stands._

"_Erik what are you doing?" She asks her chocolate eyes wide with worry. _

"_What am I doing Christine?" I demanded. I slightly growled as I grabbed her wrist, Christine cried out. "What are you doing?" I demanded yanking her to me._

"_Erik let go! You're hurting me!"_

"_You love him don't you? Don't you?" I asked her shaking her slightly. A tear ran down her pale cheek as a tear ran down mine. "You have lost your love for me! You love him!"_

"_Erik! Please just listen!" She begged._

"_No! What will you say Christine? It's not true? That you love me and only me? That I own your heart and no on else?" I asked her with a snarl. "I will not listen to any more of your lies!" I shouted._

"_Erik! No! Just listen to me!" She shouted rough as if more upset then frightened._

"_No! You are mine Christine! I will not allow you to run away with that boy when you chose me! When you chose to marry ME!" My voice conquered the room causing her to flinch. "What is mine is mine! It always will be!" I stated as I began to drag her to our chambers._

_Her screams reached every hall and it caused more tears to flow from my eyes. I kicked open our door and threw her inside. She fell on to the bed and quickly faced me with tears flowing so freely from those eyes. A sharp pain struck me and I nearly fell. _

_I slammed the door shut and locked the door. I turned and rushed to the study._

_I quickly shut the door behind me and made my way to the letter. I sat down and picked up the piece of parchment and began to read._

My dear Raoul,

Everything is well in order here, Erik is doing well. His music continues to soar throughout London. He is still training my voice, 'Practice makes perfect' he always tells me. He still continues to have nightmares but he is slowly healing. It was earlier this mourning I was watching him sleep; it was shortly after I saw his eyes slowly open to stare into mine. Instantly I saw a beautiful sparkle in his eyes. I brought such warmth to me. He was more beautiful then usual.

Oh Raoul I do understand you wish to visit us, but please give Erik time. He still feels that if I see you I will fall back in love with you. He doesn't understand that my heart is set on him and him alone. I do not wish to hurt you Raoul, but it is the truth. The more I think about it the more I come to understand that the love I held for you, was just the love I held for you when I was a child. We were childhood sweethearts and forever will be, but we are nothing more. I am now a woman Raoul, and you are now a man. I have found my true love, my soul mate. You will find yours Raoul, when the time comes. Be patient and just know that she will come.

Love,

Christine Destler

_My heart was beating harder then ever. What have I done? I dropped the letter and rushed to Christine._

_I ran so fast I nearly ran through the door._

"_Christine!" I shouted with need._

_I searched for they key desperately needing to get to her. Once found I shoved it into it lock and opened the door. Christine lay on the bed, her sobs were loud and violent. She lifts her head and I stare at those eyes with helplessness._

"_Christine," I whispered. I watch as she frowns at me. The tears pour from my eyes and I fall to my knees, wanting to go to her but couldn't, I was too afraid of her rejection._

_I placed my head in my hands to hide myself form her, it was then I felt two small soft hands on my head. It went through my hair, rubbed my back and encourages me to look up. I slowly did so and my eyes met hers. She was no longer crying but staring at me with pity._

"_Why do you not trust me Erik?" she asks trying to hold back the cries. I suddenly let out a sob and pressed my head on to her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me, kissing my head multiple times._

"_I was afraid Christine, oh god please forgive me I was afraid!" I begged her with anxiety. Christine ran a hand through my hair and told me to stop crying, I tried my best to do so. _

"_Erik, when you are with me you should not be scared of anything! Believe in me when I say I love you! Believe in me and our love for one another!" She demands, her tears falling on to my face. Oh those tears! They traveled beneath my mask and I quickly tore it away so I would not lose a single tear. Her tears were treasure._

_Christine lifts my face and places her lips on mine, it was sweet, innocent. A kiss I needed to know that all will be alright. She then kissed my forehead, then her lips went back to mine, only this kiss was deep, more passion was sent through me. It was a kiss that told me she was indeed mine and always will be. _

_Her lips slowly left mine as if she was savoring each feeling that came over her. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes opened and she stared into mine._

"_You make me a promise Erik Destler; you will never show those cold eyes again. Not to me or anyone else. Promise me." She demands, her hands holding my face. I nodded my head quickly._

"_Yes my love1 I swear it! I promise you! Never again! Never again!" I bellowed._

"_A monster did not marry me, an angel did."_

_Her words meant so much to me! I lifted myself to my knees and wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me, never wanting to lose her._

"_You are not a monster," she told me._

"_I love you Christine,"_

……

I sat on the floor staring at the letters, with the unbroken seal of the De Chagney symbol.

She wrote to Raoul behind my back, but only because she knew how much it would hurt me. She also knew I would react the way I did that night.

When I read her letter I realized how much she loved me, I also realized that the now Comte De Chagney has grown to give a care for me. No wonder he wanted to visit us, Christine spoke so fondly of me, speaking of someone Raoul has never met. He truly believed the Phantom was gone.

The Phantom, he was a man I have not thought about for quite sometime. If it weren't for Christine I would have probably gone back to the lair and continue my madness. If it weren't for her I would still be in hell.

"_Promise me."_

Her plead made me moan with pain. I have deceived her! I made a promise to never show those cold eyes to anyone! Yet I did!

I am sorry Christine! She made me think of that night I just did not know what to do! There were so many memories!

What can I do now? Surly she thinks me a monster! She would never forgive me. She would never look at me; hug me like she did this mourning.

Or would she? Honestly if I was her I wouldn't forgive me. I took away her chance to have fun, I lost her trust. She worked hard to go to the party and I took that away as if it were nothing.

I sighed deeply as I continued to stare at the letters, Raoul. What did he have to say to me? I am a monster for letting her die? I have no doubt that if I were to speak to him now he would try and do everything in his power to strangle me with my own deadly lasso.

I laughed at the thought, the legendary Phantom, killed by his own weapon! But the people of London know nothing of The Phantom of the opera. Only Erik Destler, the once great musician who disappeared without a trace.

I sighed again as my thought traveled back to Jaclyn, indeed she was only trying to help, but she must understand that even if I wanted to invite Raoul he would not want to see me. After all he stopped writing to me; he stopped writing five years ago.

What's done is done; I can never take back what happened. Alright Jaclyn, it is now your choice. If you wish to forgive me I thank you, if you don't I understand.

I stood from the ground, my legs aching reminding me that I was growing older every day.

I searched for the key and took it out of my vest. I unlocked the door and slowly and quietly made my way to Jaclyn.

…….

Sleep would not take me like I wanted it to. Instead I was forced to stay awake and think of nothing but what happened. I gently unbuttoned my dress and pulled down one sleeve to catch a glimpse of what bruises he had left me.

There was a handprint, purple and black. I gently placed a light finger over it and I flinched in pain.

Does he not understand I was only trying to help? Does he not understand it was just an accident? I didn't mean to pry, but the name caught me off guard. I know the Comte is known far and wide but he lives in Pairs! Why would Erik have information on him when he doesn't even live in the same place as he?

I suddenly hear a noise. A clicking noise or something like it, it was very faint. With a frown I turned toward the door.

The knob was unmoving. I sighed and turned back to inspect my bruise.

Suddenly the door swings open and I gasp as Erik's eyes quickly travel down to my bruise.

I quickly cover it up only to have him quickly approach me and grasp my hand gently.

"Don't," he says somewhat gentle. "Let me see, please." _Please_. Something I know he means.

I let go and he slides down my sleeve. He frowns and sighs as he stares at what he did. He lightly traces the marks; it felt like feathers all over my skin. He lets go and sits next to me on the bed.

I fix my dress and button everything up. I remain silent. Not sure what to say. I wanted to ask why he was here, but I dare not ask him anything right now. I hear him sigh and watch as he folds his hands in front of him.

"You may never forgive me Jaclyn, but you must understand. The Comte De Chagney is someone that can not attend. He is someone I must avoid at all costs."

I said nothing as he glances at me, pain in his eyes.

"You must also understand…that…" he slowed his words. He took another breath but said no more. He looked so alone, so sad. He was in his own world of sadness at this moment. I suddenly placed a hand on his.

"Go on," I whispered to him. He glanced at me and slowly nodded his head as he gently grasped my hand for comfort.

"…I made a promise to someone…very special to me. Someone I love…loved…" he corrected silently. "I promised her…that I would never show such cold eyes to anyone. I promised her and I broke that promise tonight. Like I said before Jaclyn, I do not expect you to forgive me, but I ask you to try and understand."

I never left his eyes, the sapphire and emerald eyes. They told such a tragic story. I nodded to him yet remained silent. I was not ready to talk.

"I am more then grateful that you are trying to help, no one has taken their time to try and help me. Especially after what happened that night…so many years ago."

I felt like crying that moment but I knew I had to stay strong. I needed to hear his words, this was the first time he has ever opened up to me. I slowly began to smile; I wanted the moment to last forever.

"I know you wanted to go to the masquerade," he says suddenly. My smile slowly faded, but not completely. "I have told you that you could not attend, you may if you wish. On Halloween you shall be free of cleaning room and other duties."

I nodded to him as he took a breath.

"Also, I understand that you needed a mask?" He asks. I glanced away and nodded. There was silence followed by very little movement when I suddenly felt something smooth in my hand. I glanced down to silently gasp.

In my hands was a mask, a white mask with gold designs and small pearls.

"Oh my goodness, where did you…?"

"Just something I kept over the years," He told me. I held close to m heart as I turned to him with a warm sincere smile.

"Thank you Erik," I said calling by his name. He did not show any signs of disapproval. He nodded his head with a small smile.

"You're welcome, also Jaclyn. I am allowing you to go through the guest list. You may invite anyone you think should come." His words were fast, but I heard him clearly. "You may also continue to help me, just try to understand me when I became rash with you."

I nodded to his words; they meant the world to me. Was this all really happening? Have I fallen asleep and become lost in a wonderful dream?

We shall soon find out.

"Thank you," was all I could say at the moment. Speechless, was what I am at this very instant.

Erik nods his head and stands, he bids me goodnight and makes his way to the door. I suddenly stand, mask in hand.

"My Lord," I called. He stopped and slowly turned toward me.

"Yes?" He asked me gently.

That was when I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. There was silence around us; there was tension within both of us. That was until he slowly places his hands on my back, hugging me in the best way he could.

"Goodnight Erik," I whispered to him, knowing he heard it clearly.

We pull away from each other and he nods to me before rushing out of my room, slowly closing my door behind him.

"Thank you," I whispered to the door. "Thank you for letting me in, even if it is not the whole truth…thank you."

* * *

**Hello all! One more chapter before moving on to another story...I have to write six chapters to that story then once I am done with that I will be writing a chapter for each story one by one...confusing I know...but...it keep sme organized lol...trying to be as organized as possible this year lol...**

**Please Review!**

**Crys A.**

**"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."**


	10. Chapter 10: MasqueradeThe Unexpected G

**Ivory Wolf: _Are you serious? It made you tear up? Aww! Thank you so much! thank you fo reviewing! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Masquerade/The Unexpected Guests**

Halloween was _finally _here! Everyone was more then excited, especially after Erik gave them permission to attend and not as servants…but as close friends.

Indeed Erik has let me choose the guests, and of course I placed down every name that was on the uninvited guest list. Except for one. Lucian Grantford.

I couldn't believe the monster was a friend of Erik's. Perhaps he wasn't, when they spoke to one another they did not seem so friendly. Especially when he kept me safe from that repulsive thing some people called a man. I can only hope none of the guests will be like him.

When reading their background I read they were just ordinary rich folk, some even musicians. From asking Camille she told me all of them respected Erik and had a good relationship with him. All of them except of course Lucian, which the only good thing he had done for Erik was keep Erik's deepest secret. Such a disgusting pig he is!

Why would Erik depend on such a thing? Why not someone else?

Suddenly the answer came up instantly. Lucian is Chief of Police; he holds the deepest and darkest secrets of almost _everyone_ that has the right amount of money.

Oh Erik, why pay a man like that? If I were you I would move as far away as I possibly could from Lucian. You do not get anything good from a thing like that. Except perhaps a bad name.

I sat silent in Erik's study staring at the multiple books that hold such powerful stories and lessons. I turned my head and stared at the new mirror placed on a wall. I then frowned, wondering if the letters from Raoul were still in the drawer. I shook my head of the thoughts; I did not need to think of that.

"Jaclyn?" I turned to see Camille, wiping her hands on her apron. No doubt from cooking delicious snacks for the party.

"Yes?" I asked her standing from my place.

"The musicians have arrived; the Master would like you to aid them in what they shall be playing throughout the masquerade." She says one eye brow lifted as if expecting me to throw a fit. I swore I would have as well, yet instead I took a calm breath. I straightened my dress as I tried my best to contain the small anger within me.

"Why does the Master wish for _me_ to aid the musicians?" I asked her, trying to be polite and calm. She chuckles, clearly seeing my struggle for serenity.

"The Master said since it was _your_ idea then you should be in charge of the musicians." She says with a smile. I shook my head taking in her information.

"But – He is the one hosting the masquerade; shouldn't _he_ be the one to take charge of this?" I asked her my tone becoming sharper. I didn't mean anything against Camille, and thank goodness she knew this.

"Indeed, but I do remember _you_ convincing him to have one child." She concludes before leaving. She then turns with her same smile. "The musicians are in the grand hall by the way." With that, she left the study.

I slightly growled and I marched to the grand hall. I stopped at the top of the stair case, down below me more then twenty men stood with cases filled with instruments. I didn't know a masquerade contained _this_ much men! Perhaps Erik wanted the party to be perfect as well.

I sighed as I made my way to the men who stared at me in confusion. I cleared my throat as I stood before them, each one thinking something different.

"Good mourning," I greeted loudly for each to hear. Out of the whole group I would say three people smiled and nodded. The others just stood with a frown upon their face.

"Excuse me miss, but where is the head master of this manor?" One tall man asked.

"Oh, well…he is busy at the moment but he has asked me to aid you in what you shall be playing this evening." I tell him. He tilts his head in bewilderment. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Look, as odd as it may be for a little girl to be aiding you I suggest you shake of the looks shock and follow me please." I tell them. The men stared at one another with not just a look of shock but…it looked like admiration. The tall man then focused on and nodded. He picked up his case and gently smiled.

"Lead the way, miss…?" He asks with a bow. I smile and held my head high.

"Jaclyn," I tell them before leading them away.

I watched from the second story of the manor as Jaclyn told the musicians where to go. It was a good area for them; it was out of the way and in a place where music would soar all around. Even in the deepest places of this mansion.

"Miss. Jaclyn? What music shall we be playing this evening?" A man suddenly asks. Jaclyn snaps her head in his direction and slightly frowns.

"Well, um…" She pauses to think. Oh please not Mozart. As much as I enjoyed his music, it was music that was played everywhere almost every single day.

"Do you know Vivaldi?" She asks him. I stared at her with a frown. She knew music, good music. Here I stood secretly supervising, ready to correct at any moment when really there was nothing to correct at all. She knew what she was doing which was excellent. Perhaps when she is older she could do this for a living.

Come to think of it, I do not recall ever hearing of what Jaclyn enjoys doing. I never once heard her say something she would like to do in the future. I glanced back down at Jaclyn.

"Yes, of course we know Vivaldi!" The musician said with glee.

"Excellent, play the cheerful pieces. It would not be pleasant to start dancing to distressing music." She says as she made her way upstairs. The men began to laugh as she turned back around. "Gentlemen, you may use this time to practice. Good luck to all of you."

The men thanked Jaclyn before they began to tune their instruments. Jaclyn made her way up the stairs and stopped as she spotted me.

"Enjoying the view My Lord?" She asks a bit annoyed. It was clear why.

"You seem to be having fun down there Jaclyn; there is no need to be irritated at a time like this. It is Halloween, and I believe this will be your first masquerade." I tell her. Her eyes become warm and she shrugs as she makers her way to me.

"Does everything please you? I mean would you suggest some changes? If so I will not mind." She says quickly. I slightly chuckle as I shake my head.

"No, there are no changes needed. You did an excellent job. The crowd will have the greatest time of their life." My words were more encouraging then usual. I sighed as I thought of a new subject. "Jaclyn, what exactly do you plan to be when you are older?" I ask. I watch as Jaclyn flinches.

"Well, I never really thought about that. Marie believed that planning ahead was important," she says mentioning Marie, someone I have not heard her mention before. Or at least not willingly. "I though believed that life was full of surprises, I might as well except them and take what comes my way."

Christine used to think that way at times. As much as I persuaded her to plan ahead she would always just plan certain things then wait for the surprises ahead of us to come.

"That is a clever way to think, but see this is where you are wrong." I say, Jaclyn frowns as she cocks her head. "Follow me," I tell her folding my hands behind my back; Jaclyn does the same action as she walks next to me. "I understand that life is full of surprises and we can never stop the unexpected. But when it comes to making money and surviving you need a plan to follow."

Jaclyn snaps her head up at me yet remains silent as I speak. As if taking a real interest in my words.

"Say for example you wish to be a dancer, well you would have to be dancing your whole life, and you would have to be taking proper classes. But also you would have to figure a way to pay for those classes. You can not just sit around and expect someone to just knock on your door and say that you can take dance lessons whenever and wherever you wish for free."

"But dancing isn't something I really enjoy doing," she says innocently. I sigh as I lead her downstairs and into the courtyard.

"It was just an example Jaclyn." I tell her sitting down on a bench. Jaclyn sits down next to me. "Just try and think, what is something you really enjoy doing? What is something you find yourself good at?"

Jaclyn begins to think, she then begins to look around as if the answer would bloom out of a rose.

"I don't know, honestly." She says glancing at me. "I enjoy doing many things and can do many things to but what I love doing most I don't know."

"Did you do anything when you were younger? Perhaps paint, or play an instrument?" I asked truly curious to why one such as she would not have one thing she loves doing the most. Jaclyn then begins to laugh.

"No, Marie always had me write or read. Sometimes work on arithmetic." My eyes widen at her words. She knew arithmetic? Jaclyn looks at me and seems to read my mind.

"I never got the full meaning of the subject but I understand enough." She says. "But other then that I never did anything, I mean there was always the piano but I -"

"The piano? You can play?" I ask interrupting her. Jaclyn stares at me with a frown as she nods.

"Yes, she would have me sing and play. She said it would help me in the future, if I couldn't find a job I could always play the piano for a tavern. Well, she would never of course allow me to perform in a place like that but some place appropriate."

"Yes, but…singing and playing the piano can take you to great heights! Why not pursue it?"

"Who exactly would take me? It is not as if I look like the perfect angel." She says firm.

"You've already tried haven't you?" I ask already knowing the answer. She looks away with her eyes cast far away.

"They just took one look at me and threw me out as if I were nothing,"

"A person's appearance can deceive them nowadays," I tell her. She chuckles as she nods.

"That is a fact," she says.

There was suddenly silence as we both went deep into thought. What she was thinking I do not know. But what I was thinking made me think I was growing old _and_ crazy. I took a breath realizing what I was about to do. I turned to Jaclyn.

"Jaclyn, I have heard you sing before. You have a chance if you continue to practice now."

"What are you saying?" She asks with a tight frown.

"I am saying that if you wish I will teach you," I tell her my tone anything but funny.

"What? You? But…what do you know about singing or teaching the piano?" She asks. I then shook my head.

"I'm a musician Jaclyn; it's my job to know."

"What? You are a musician?" She asks with disbelief. I sigh as I placed a hand on my temple.

"You have seen me composing, you heard me play before how does this not tell you I am a musician?"

"I just assumed you enjoyed doing it I never thought you to be a sort of person to write music and perform!" She says truly confused.

"You would be surprised," I said. "I shall give you time to think about my offer Jaclyn, and I want you to think real hard about this." I tell her before standing. I turned and began to walk away when I suddenly stopped. I turned to see Jaclyn still seated, looking down, deep in thought. "You really do have what it takes Jaclyn. I want you to know that."

I left before she could say a word.

…….

I stood still in the darkness of my bedroom. Staring outside my window at the many carriages, dropping off the people I once knew, people I used to constantly talk to. My friends.

I took a breath as I placed my black mask on. This Halloween I would not be Red Death like I was so many years ago for New Years. I will be _Don Juan_, one of Lord Byron's greatest works. A character that once seduced the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, ever known. Christine.

The costume brought back more memories then intended. But the memories were not what I expected. I expected to remember thousands of deaths caused by a mad man, _the Phantom_. I expected to remember kidnapping a young, innocent woman, _my Angel_.

Those recollections were somewhat present. Yet they weren't exactly there, constantly stabbing at me. Instead, I was recalling how I caressed my love's beautiful neck, how soft it was. How I caressed her face, how I wanted to just turn her around and kiss her with all of the passion I had built up within me.

I remembered the smell of her hair, how it made me fall into reverie. How our voices and bodies entwined on the top of the bridge creating such a melody that just made me sway with madness as if greatly intoxicated.

Oh yes, these were not what I expected to remember. Especially how the costume was exactly the same, identical in everyway. The same cape, color, boots, everything. The mask covered my face well just like before, thank god.

I heard some laughter and I glanced back out the window. I slowly smiled as I saw Maurice Van Gallant. A very old friend of mine, one of the very men who helped make my music known. I met him one day in a park; I was walking with Christine with my new violin when she asked me to play something for her. I told her I would only if she sang for me. She laughed with such glee as she nodded.

I sat down on a bench as Christine stood in front of me; I then began to play a sweet melody she knew very well. Her voice soared throughout the park causing many couples to stop and listen with careful ears, as if to make sure that was really her singing. I have never been so proud of her that day.

She made the crowd sigh with such awe. She made them care for her; she also made them not care about my mask. She went up to me and quickly placed a kiss on my left cheek and quickly resumed singing. It was as if she were making a statement that I was her husband.

As soon as our song was done I began to place the violin back when a man in his late forties approached me. He asked where the song was from; he asked the question serious and straight forward. He made a quick glance at my mask yet settled his gaze back on my eyes. I took a breath and told him I created it. His eyes went wide as he glanced at Christine. He then began to ask if Christine was a professional and was just visiting London. At this Christine and I laughed causing the man to frown. Christine takes a step forward, her hand in mine. She then told the man that I was her mentor, since she was a little girl.

The man gasped and took a step forward offering his hand to me. I glanced at it with tension. No one has offered their hand to me willingly. I slowly grasped his hand and shook carefully while he shook mine with a squeeze. _He was confident_.

He introduced himself and then carefully began to explain how he was a patron at the Opera House here in London; he told us how he was in desperate need to hear good music and also in desperate need for a new soprano. At first I was not so sure if I could do this. Sell my music, and have Christine become a star yet again. Could I do it without becoming a specter again?

I then feel Christine gently squeeze my hand, I glance at her and stared into her eyes. This was something she was sure of; this was something she wanted to do.

With a breath I face the old man known as Maurice Van Gallant and I asked him when the best time to be at the Opera House was.

I haven't seen the man for years; he must be close to sixty-five years old. When I last seen him he wasn't as tubby, nor was his hair as white. I'll soon be that old. I'll soon have white hair; I will soon have a cane. I shook my head not needing to think about that. I glanced at his wife, she seemed happy of course.

I took a quick glance at the other people, the faces were all familiar, and some were faces I did not wish to see. Yet as I recall Camille has told me that Jaclyn has placed everyone that was on the uninvited list onto the invited list. With a grim look I shook my head.

Besides two people I did not have a grudge with the rest. The rest were just people that were extremely close with Christine. Yet with Raoul I would have my past to deal with, with Lucian I would have the past and the most horrible night of my life to deal with. Thank god they were not present tonight.

Each couple that stepped out of their carriage had a smile on their face, what they were so happy about was a bit of a mystery to me. Were they eager to have a good night? I wish. I am surprised anyone arrived after I shut them out of my life.

I was about to retrieve my cloak when a familiar carriage pulled up to the front. I frowned and took a better look. The symbol on the doors caused me to shiver and I nearly choked when his face appeared in sight.

Raoul stepped down and took in the sight before him. His hair had become short; he was till in shape, he must be at least forty-two. Was he really only twenty-six when the night at the Opera occurred sixteen years ago?

I shook my head in anger, why was he here? I told Jaclyn not to invite him! I told her exactly he must not be here!

With a slight growl I rushed to my door and roared to the nearest servant I saw.

"Bring me Jaclyn this instant!"

I heard running around outside my bedroom and I quickly went back to the window. The Comte De Chagney was now no where in sight. He was already in the mansion.

That little…! She betrayed me! I told her to not invite him! I made it perfectly clear!

I suddenly heard a knock and I quickly rushed to the door. I swung it open to see Jaclyn, she was still in her plain grey dress, and her hair was tattered. It confused me, yet it did not get in the way of my anger.

"Oh my goodness you look striking! Who are you? It is one of Shakespeare's characters isn't it? Is it Othello? No its Macbeth! Oh no…oh! It is Romeo is it not?" Jaclyn stated proudly. I remained silent and just stared at her.

"Don Juan, Lord Byron." I simply said. Jaclyn stomped her foot on the ground and her she slightly growled.

"I knew it! It was my first thought too!" She says placing her hands on her hips. "Oh yes, did you want me for something?" She then asks. She took a second look and frowned. "Why is it so dark in here?" She questions. Ignoring her question I sneer as I grab her arm and with enough force I pull her in my room.

"Get in here!" I whispered harshly. Jaclyn frowns as she yelped and yanked her arm away. I stared at her slowly, I sighed as I made no intention of repeating what happened that night.

She stands in front of me with confusion.

"What happened?" She asks puzzled. My fists were clenched as I glare at her.

"What happened Jaclyn?" I ask her as I approach her suddenly. I grabbed her arm yet again and pulled her to the window. I then pointed outside. "Do you see that carriage?" I ask with a scorn. Jaclyn squints her eyes and suddenly pulls back.

"You mean the Comte De Chagney?" She asks with a frown. I glare even further.

"I specifically told you he could not be invited!" I told her. Jaclyn shook her head and quickly spoke up.

"What are you talking about? You told me I could invite anyone I wished!" She answers with a snarl. My eyes widen.

"I said that after I told you not to invite the Comte!" I shouted. Jaclyn then takes a step forward.

"Exactly! _After_! When you told me to invite anyone I wished _after _you told me not to invite the Comte I assumed I could! Maybe you should have been more specific!"

"I should ring your little neck after what you did!"

"Fine! But after the masquerade! Guests await you and I have to announce you still! And not only that but you have to have a little chat with your old friend." She says leaving for the door. I rushed up to her and grabbed shoulders.

"What?" I demanded.

"Erik, you want my help? Then talk to him! Believe me! I am trying more then anything to understand you but I need you to understand me!"

There was suddenly silence, my anger was slowly descending. I was not as angry as I was; instead…I began to think.

"Trust me Erik, what ever history you have with him. What ever tragic story you had been through with him you must learn to forget. Just talk to him, he sent those letters for a reason. And I don't think they are to scorn you for what ever happened in the past."

Her words, they were true. Yet do I dare believe them? Christine has always wanted me to talk to Raoul, she always wanted me to become friends and forget what has happened. She never quite understood how I could not let go of the past. I never did either.

I then suddenly hear Jaclyn sigh, I glance at her and watch as she bows and makes her way to the door. I did not bother to stop her. Yet as she opens the door, letting light pour in I raised my voice.

"Jaclyn?"

She stops and turns to me, her eyes were filled with pity and confusion. Silently asking why people must suffer like this. I took a slow breath.

"Is that what you are going to wear?" I ask her. Jaclyn sighs and slightly chuckles as she shakes her head.

"No, what I am wearing is something a bit better." She says with warmth. I nod to her and she nods back as she closes the door.

I was left alone in darkness; soon I would have a room filled with old friends and people that were so close with her. Soon I will face a man I thought I would never see again. Could I go through with it?

I have come this far, one more step wouldn't hurt. Or would it? I shook my head with a sigh.

Fear was something I would not allow to overcome me. I sat down at the foot of my bed and waited for Camille to enter and tell me that my time has come. I sat down, waiting for Camille to tell me that it is time to face the past.

…….

I stood in front of the full length mirror in Camille's room. The dress fit me perfectly; its satin was more then beautiful and felt cool against my skin. My hair was still down, yet pulled back with one of Camille's clips to hold it. The beautiful shoes I was given fit like a glove, they were comfortable and I swear I would be able to dance in them throughout the whole night!

I was more then happy! I felt beautiful! I looked beautiful! I do not think I smiled like this in a long time.

"Are you ready?" Camille asked opening the door. I turned to her and watched as her eyes widen. She stares at me in awe and I couldn't help but blush. I took a quick glance at Camille, I noted she wore a beautiful black and gold dress and held a gold mask in her hand.

I smiled as I reached for mine and slowly placed it on. I then stare at Camille and smile.

"Yes, I am."

…….

I wait in the darkness completely still, waiting for the knock. I took a small breath and finally it came.

"Come in," I demanded silently. The door opened to reveal Camille. She looks lovely tonight, I thought.

"Excuse me My Lord, but the guests are ready for you." She says to me gently. She held a smile and hint of excitement. Were the other servants like this? Indeed it has been years since I have held a party. Their excitement must be beyond exhilarating.

I nodded to her and grabbed my cloak. I wrapped it around my arm and made my way out.

The closer I got to the grand hall the more I heard the chatter of my old friends, the laughter of my once great companions.

Suddenly I was at the entrance to the balcony. Soon I will face hundreds of people I once knew, hundreds of people I still have yet to meet. Will they like me? Despise me? I nearly laughed. Since when did I care?

I cleared my throat when Jaclyn suddenly appeared. My eyes widen at the sight of her. She looked beautiful! The dress made her glow, where did she get that dress anyways? I glanced at her face and saw the mask I gave her. It covers her eyes and a bit of her nose, yet it dare not interfere with her lips.

She turned to me and smiled, truly smiled. It made my heart ach. She looked more then beautiful. That smile just brought warmth to me and I loved it. She was happy.

She nodded to me and stood on top of the balcony. I heard the large crowd become silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight. It means the world to the great musician."

_Good start_, I thought as she continued.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, showing up to this event tells a lot about yourself and how much you care for your friend. It shows you have not given up. He could not thank you enough."

_Alright now she is just being too dramatic_, I thought with a grim look.

"Now for what you all have been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen, I give you… Lord Erik Destler!"

I closed my eyes and I took breath. _No turning back now_.

I stepped onto the platform and stared at the crowd below me. I saw tears and smiles on their face and I felt my heart give away a little. These people were here for me. For me…

The crowd then began to clap, loud and mad as I slowly descended the stair case. I then stopped and raised my hands signaling for silence. Everyone did so, I then took a breath.

"Everyone, I do in fact thank you more then anything for being here tonight. It does mean a lot to me. Over the years growing old, I have grown to think that my friends have forgotten me. I feel foolish to think such a thing."

Their smiles never left them as I saw them smile at me with such glee. I slowly continued.

"I hope you all have a fun time while you are here, this is a night I want everyone to remember. The night you came and brought life back into this dark manor. Thank you."

Everyone cheered again and they quickly rushed to me. In the distance I heard the music begin to play and from the corners of my eyes I saw a few people begin to dance. I smiled at the happy couples.

"Erik!" I glanced up to see Maurice Van Gallant. I smiled at his very presence. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close into a hug. I hugged him back.

"It's good to see you my friend," I tell him.

"Good to see me? It's good to see _you_! You were the one who just disappeared with only a letter sent to me explaining you can no longer write for the opera!" He says with a grin. I nodded to him.

"Indeed, forgive me it's just after what happened I just lost the will -"

Maurice quickly interrupted.

"Enough of that tonight is a night for everyone including _you_ to enjoy. Now I want you to meet someone." He snaps his fingers and two small children make their way in front. They stood in front of me, Maurice's hands on their shoulders. "This is my grandson and my granddaughter. Jonathan and Clarice," he introduces. I smile at the very sight.

"I never figured you to be a grandfather!" I told him patting him on the shoulder

"Oh! Neither did I!" He says with a laugh.

"Erik, darling!" I suddenly tensed knowing that voice. Maurice grabbed my hand again and shook it. We concluded our conversation and I turned to the woman. She was young, thirty-three, a year older then what Christine would have been if she was with me now.

The woman is Angela Derris, a fellow singer at the Opera, one of Christine's closest friends.

"Good evening Ms. Derris." I greeted taking her hand in mine and placing a kiss on her gloved hand. Angela laughed as she took a step closer.

"It is Mrs. Van Devon she says with glee. A man then suddenly came up to her. He was older then her, perhaps by three years. "Erik this is my husband, Charles Van Devon." She says. Charles reaches out for my hand. I take it and we shake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mister Destler,"

"A pleasure to meet you, I see you have stolen the heart of Ms. Derris. When I first met her she was a young woman who said she would never have time to fall in love. I see you have proven her wrong." I say to the young man. The man slightly blushes as he takes his love's hand in his.

"It was certainly a challenge, but it was all worth it." He says to me with a smile.

"Oh Erik, where have you been all this time?" Angela asks.

"Here, in my home." I tell her. She stares at me with a hint of pity yet she blinks and it is gone.

"Well I am glad you finally decided to do something like this." She says with encouragement. "Maybe perhaps you'll come back to the opera!" She says with glee. I chuckle at her excitement.

"Thank you, but a little more time is what I need. How is the opera by the way?" I ask her with a frown. Angel takes a breath.

"It hasn't been the same without you and…" She remains silently then clears her throat. "Things have changed, and let us say those changes have not done the opera much good."

I sigh and glance away.

"Well perhaps just maybe when the time is right I'll set things straight." I tell her placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiles and grasps my hand and squeezes.

"She's proud of you Erik, just know that."

"I know," I tell her with a small grin.

Angela and I parted and soon others began to speak with me. I spoke with people I have not seen in years, some of them were people I had no problem speaking with; others were people I couldn't help but tense around them. Yet I found myself slowly calming in front of those I tried so hard to ignore. I found myself talking about old times and laughing at silly memories. We talked and talked, laughed and laughed. Everything was going well.

"Erik?"

I paused as I concluded a conversation with a new friend. That voice, I recognize that voice. I turned and was face to face with Raoul De Chagney.

"Raoul," I greeted steady, neither smiling nor frowning. I just gave a blank expression. Raoul took a breath.

"It's been awhile," he says slowly.

"If you call sixteen years awhile, yes it has been." I tell him standing straight. Raoul slightly shifts to one side, obviously nervous.

"Do you mind if we speak in privet?" He asks carefully. I glance around me and saw everyone dancing and having a good time. I sigh and look back at Raoul.

"_Trust me Erik, what ever history you have with him. What ever tragic story you had been through with him you must learn to forget. Just talk to him, he sent those letters for a reason. And I don't think they are to scorn you for what ever happened in the past."_

Her words ran through my head over and over. Can I trust her? Can I trust him?

"Please Erik; I need to speak with you." He then says. I stare into his brown eyes.

Yes, I can trust her; yes…I can trust him.

I nod to Raoul and we made our way to the courtyard.

The moonlight shined on the white and red roses that were close to blooming. The smell made me close my eyes and think of her. These were her favorite flowers.

We came to a stop, we were alone and the area was close to silent.

"How has everything been?" I hear Raoul ask. I turn to him and made a quick glance at what he wore.

He came as a soldier, his clothes were tattered yet he still managed to look handsome as always.

"What do you think?" I ask grimly. Raoul shifts again as he takes a breath.

"Quite a costume you have," he then says. He stares at it a bit longer and he suddenly frowns realizing who I was dressed as.

"Is this what you wished to talk about? My costume?" I asked my tone deep and uncaring. Raoul closes his eyes and takes another breath, deep and long. He then sits down on the bench behind him.

"Have you received any of my letters?" He asks staring at the ground. I shifted around and sighed.

"Yes I have," I tell him.

"Did you read any of them?"

"No," I said straight forward. Raoul then sighs.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

I glance around the courtyard desperately looking for an answer. When none came I sighed deeply, placing a hand on my temple. _Just talk to him_.

I then suddenly sit next to him, glancing away I sigh.

"Would you like an honest answer?" I ask him. From the corner of my eye I see Raoul sit straight and focus on me.

"Yes," he says simply. I nod to him and clear my throat.

"I guess you can say I was scared, still am." I tell him. Raoul frowns as he cocks his head to one side. "When I received the first letter, my first thought was to burn it. Yet I never did. Instead I placed it on my desk and I sat before it. Debating whether I should open it or not, wondering with so much curiosity if you wrote that letter to scorn me for letting her slip away form me."

I quickly took a breath trying to control my emotions. I see Raoul nod, needing to know more. I take another breath.

"I couldn't bare it, so I locked it away. Soon you sent me another one. Just like the first I placed it in a drawer and never went near it. Then more came in and I began to wonder if your words were something else other then cruelty." I made a small glance in his direction then glanced away. "Yet fear always took me, and your letters remained in the same place for fourteen years. That is why Comte." My words were true, not false.

There was silence around us, making both of us shift a bit. Suddenly, I hear Raoul sigh.

"I tried wondering how much you have changed. Exchanging letters with Christine she only gave me minor details on who you have become. I must admit I was eager to see you." I frowned at his words but allowed him to continue. "I trust Christine Erik; I still do even though she is gone." I turned my attention toward some flowers, taking long and steady breaths. "She once wrote to me telling me how much she loves you, and how she always will. As much as I did not want to believe it I knew it was true. Of course I was jealous, more then jealous actually. I wanted nothing more but to find her and take her away from you. But I couldn't. Not when she was in love with you."

The tears were close but I wouldn't shed any. Not tonight. Not right now.

"You have given her all the happiness she has always dreamed of having. When Christine wrote we were child hood sweethearts and nothing more I thought that would be enough. But it wasn't. What you have given her was something I realized I could never give her." He spoke from his heart, I know he was. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, but I know for fact his eyes at this very moment held nothing but memories. "The last letter she ever wrote to me she told she was pregnant." He says. A tear slipped past me onto my black mask and I quickly wiped it away. "She seemed so happy Erik, and I am glad she was. She always wanted a baby."

"I know," I whispered silently. There was silence until Raoul continued.

"She also told me, that when she was young, she would think that if she were to have a baby she would have it with her Angel of Music." He says gently. My eyes widen. This was something I did not know about. "As much as it might have pained you to see her write to me I am glad she did. She was my best friend Erik."

I said nothing to him; I only gave a slight nod. Indeed I was hurt by her actions, but only because I thought she has fallen in love with the boy. Afterwards it was not so bad to watch her write, instead I found it entertaining.

Again there was an awkward silence, no one spoke. I then finally sighed as I turned to him.

"I am sorry about your brother," I told him. What else was there to say? Raoul slightly nodded, not saying a word. "How did he…?" I asked slowly. Raoul leaned back and sighed.

"He died from an incurable illness; it lasted about a month before it finally took over him." His words were low but I heard them clear.

"Father!" shouted a young boy. I snapped my head up as did Raoul. What we saw was a boy rushing toward his father. Raoul stood and so did I.

"Ah, Phillip. I want you to meet someone." He says placing a hand on his shoulder. He then walks in front of me. "This here is a very dear friend of mine," I stared at Raoul with a frown. He has called me a friend. "This here is Erik Destler."

At this the boy's eyes widen.

"You are Erik Destler?" He asked. I nodded to him. The boy then quickly held out his hand. I took it with ease. "It is such an honor! My parents and I are great supporters of your music Monsieur!" He says with anxiousness. Raoul chuckles.

"Erik, this here is my son, Phillip." He says. I nod to him again.

"It is an honor to meet the heir of one of my closest friends." I tell him. The boy had black hair and blue eyes. His smile did not belong to Raoul; he had freckles traveling from one cheek to the other, probably from his mother. He was in shape and probably sixteen years of age.

"What did you need me for son?" Raoul asks gaining his son's attention. Phillip turned to his father and suddenly turned pale.

"Well, what exactly do I do when… when…?" The boy continued to stutter causing Raoul to laugh.

"Just go up to her, bow to her then introduce yourself and ask her to dance. It is simple son, do not worry." He says patting his son's back. The boy nods with a bit more confidence yet anyone could tell how nervous he truly was.

"He must be on his mother's side." I tell Raoul watching the boy walk into the manor. Raoul snaps his head in my direction.

"How do you know? Julianne could not make it tonight." He says with a frown. I turn to him with one brow lifted and I grinned.

"I know simply because he looks _nothing_ like you,"

At this Raoul laughs and I chuckle.

"It is good to know you have grown a sense of humor."

"I have always had a sense of humor, just not the one that everyone enjoys."

"That was back then, this is now." He tells me. I nod to him with a small smile.

"Indeed," I whisper.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight; there was a rumor going around that you were throwing a masquerade. I did not think I would be invited."

"I didn't invite you, my announcer did." I tell him with a grin. He then turns to me a bit pale.

"Oh yes, about the girl…she looks…uh…"

"Exactly like her, I know." I tell him knowing his exact thoughts. Raoul nods with a frown.

"That is…not the reason you hired her was it?" He then asks it was my turn to frown. I turned to him and folded my arms across my chest.

"No, she was running away from someone. I just helped her out. Although I must admit…I could not help but feel I was saving Christine." I tell him truthfully. Raoul nods.

"It is amazing how much she resembles her."

"It is," I agreed.

"What is her name?" He asks.

"Jaclyn," I answer.

"How old is she?" he asks with curiosity.

"Fourteen," I tell him. Suddenly the atmosphere around us became tense and I suddenly knew what was going to happen. I turned away hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Erik…I do not wish to bring back bad memories. But do you think it is possible that the girl can be -"

"No, Raoul please. Christine died alone with… please…not tonight." I begged facing Raoul. He takes a breath and glances away.

"Forgive me," he says. I sigh and glance away.

"I will not lie, I have thought about it. But the more I do the more I come to realize she could have never survived."

"I understand," Raoul says.

"My Lord?" Camille interrupted gently. I lifted my head to see the old woman in a beautiful dark dress approach me.

"Yes Camille?" I ask. Camille bows to Raoul and Raoul nods.

"My Lord, the young lady has asked me to tell you she has a surprise for you in the grand hall." She says with a grin.

I frown and nod to Camille. I then turned to Raoul who stood silent with a small grin.

"The young lady has a surprise for you? How sweet." He says boyishly.

"Remind me to congratulate you when you grow up." I tell him making my way inside. I hear Raoul's laugh as Camille walked up beside me and I turn to her.

"What is it she is going to do Camille?" I ask her silently. Camille grins.

"Something I think you shall enjoy," she says. I glare at her and make my way inside.

…….

I waited patiently for Erik to come into view. I could not believe I was about to do this!

Suddenly his black mask appeared into view and I soon saw the Comte De Chagney walk up beside him. _So they spoke_, I thought with glee. I then clapped my hands gathering everyone's attention. Erik held a tight frown truly not knowing what I was doing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this certain event is for Erik. This particular ballade is very dear to me and I hope all of you and Erik shall enjoy it." I conclude. Erik frowns even further as he makes his way closer to me. I nod to the musicians and they begin.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and began.

****

**_Tell me the tales that to me were so dear,_****_  
_****_Long, long ago, long, long ago,_****_  
_****_Sing me the songs I delighted to hear,_****_  
_****_Long, long ago, long ago,_****_  
_****_Now you are come all my grief is removed,_****_  
_****_Let me forget that so long you have roved._****_  
_****_Let me believe that you love as you loved,_****_  
_****_Long, long ago, long ago._****__**

**_Do you remember the paths where we met?_****_  
_****_Long, long ago, long, long ago._****_  
_****_Ah, yes, you told me you'd never forget,_****_  
_****_Long, long ago, long ago._****_  
_****_Then to all others, my smile you preferred,_****_  
_****_Love, when you spoke, gave a charm to each word._****_  
_****_Still my heart treasures the phrases I heard,_****_  
_****_Long, long ago, long ago._****__**

**_Tho' by your kindness my fond hopes were raised,_****_  
_****_Long, long ago, long, long ago._****_  
_****_You by more eloquent lips have been praised,_****_  
_****_Long, long ago, long, long ago,_****_  
_****_But, by long absence your truth has been tried,_****_  
_****_Still to your accents I listen with pride,_****_  
_****_Blessed as I was when I sat by your side._****_  
_**

Long, long ago, long ago.

The song ended and before I knew it in the grand hall an applause erupted. I nearly flinched at the sound of claps. I glanced around watching everyone speaking with one another, not sure of what they said…but they all held a smile on their face. Even Erik… 

He stood not too far from, clapping with all the others. His smile was grand, yet there was something in his eyes. As if he was trying to search for something or perhaps understand something. My best guess… he is thinking if I had made my decision about him teaching me how to sing or not.

I have indeed been thinking about it. Somewhere in the corner when everyone else was dancing with so much happiness. That was until some boy came and asked me to dance. I had to laugh at the thought. That was my first dance with a boy, and of course I was nervous. But the look on his face was beyond hilarious. He looked as if he'll faint! A boy! More nervous then me!

He was attractive though, yet perhaps his boyish and nervous manners are what caught me most.

We danced and danced until it was finally time for me to do what I wanted to do since that conversation with me and Erik outside in the courtyard.

This song was dedicated to him; although it is a song for lovers I just thought I would share with him one of my favorites. Also…as soon as things quiet down…I shall be telling him that I would be more then honored to be taught by the greatest musician of all time.

I descend into the crowd only to be placed in a deadly situation. Men, woman and even _children_ began to come up to me to compliment me on my voice. I would thank them with such glee but deep down I was frowning. What mattered was not my voice but the words to the ballade!

After a solid five minutes of hearing "beautiful," "grand," and "astonishing," I lost count of the amount of people in front of me. Every where I glanced I saw strangers, strangers with long top hats, strangers with flowing dresses. Strangers with such masks! And even though I enjoyed seeing such designs my one wish at the moment was to see Erik, the one person I no longer saw. The one black, cryptic mask that was no longer in my line of vision. Where was he? Did I disappoint him? Did he not enjoy the ballade? Was he still upset with me for inviting the Comte? He held a grand smile on his face when I glanced at him, why would he be angry? Yet why would he not present right now?

With worry I excused myself quickly to search for my master, to search for Erik. Oh! Where was he? Surely he would not leave his guests! Unless it was a matter of emergency! Perhaps he went upstairs! I did in fact see a man walk up stairs dressed in dark clothing; surely no visitor would venture up stairs without permission

Thus picking up my dress I began to make my way upstairs. Please do not let me upset him! Please, let him be wondering about in his usual state of being deep in thought. Let him be in his room, sitting at the foot of his bed with his hand on his chin doing nothing but thinking of how the night's progress is going!

I heard very little of the crowd downstairs as I made my way through the dark hall toward the four privet rooms. I stopped at Erik's door and knocked gently.

"My Lord?" I called slowly. "Are you in?"

There was nothing. Was he in there? Could he hear me? I knocked again and again no answer, I sighed deeply and as I turned and stopped. Did I hear movement? Indeed! I hear it again! It was the sound of wood creaking as if someone walked about in the dark chamber before me.

I took a breath, something told me it was not Erik who walks silently in the dark room. I close my eyes and place my hand on the gold knob. It must be one the servants, perhaps they were cleaning for Lord Erik. But all servants were sent down to the party. All servants were off duty!

I flinched as the noise reached my ears yet again only louder. With another breath I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I was surrounded with darkness and coldness as I entered what seems to be an empty room. I was always on alert as I glanced around my surroundings. Nothing. Nothing but darkness.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Frightening myself was the last thing I thought I would ever do! I turned and made my way to the door. Yet suddenly as my fingers touched the cool wood a large hand quickly covered my mouth keeping in the desperate shout for help!

The shape quickly slammed the door drowning me in cold darkness; its strong arm then wrapped around my waist and pulled me further into the room.

I struggled with all the power I held in my limbs, I struggled and struggled to be loose from the tight grip! Suddenly it grabbed both of my hands with just one of his and held them tight as the shapes mouth came close to my ear.

"Eight years of escaping me and now I finally have you!" It sneered. My eyes then widen as I grew suddenly weak. I was in the arms of Lucian Grantford!

No! No! No! Not now! No please! Please this can't be! No! Not everything that has happened! Not now! Erik!

Lucian then threw me on top of Erik's bed and I watched him, frozen to my very core I watched him begin to quickly undress.

* * *

**Alright, now I have to work on Endless Devotion, I have to right six chapters! SIX before I can continue anything else! Alright, I hope you will forgive me when I ask if you may have some paitence as I try to right the six chaps! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!**

**Crys A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


End file.
